Bows and Bananas
by lizzie-rivers
Summary: A collection of Rin and Len one shots. They may be either twins or lovers. Chapter 13: I Need You - You're my everything. My twin, my other half, my light. I love you so much. So much has happened in our life. From the accident when we were kids to our forbidden relationship as teens. I wish you could have lead a better life. I was selfish. But I needed you. I still need you!
1. Confessions

Hello! Lizzie here. At the moment I only seem to be writing one shots and I'm not getting any ideas for long stories with chapters yet. SO, I decided I'd just have a place to put my collection of Rin and Len one shots. I promise (I never brake a promise) that I will update this as much as possible which is hopefully a lot. BTW I know, summary's a fail! DX Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Vocaloid!

Dedicated to my best friend in the whole entire world: My imaginary friend! I know, so sad... JOKE!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Confessions 

I'm so tired. It'd been a very long day. You see, my friends decided it was confessing day today and everyone confessed to their crushes at the same time. However, they did not know the others were confessing too. I know this is confusing, I mean, even now I'm still in a pickle. I've heard of a love triangle but never a love square!

I opened the door to the room Len and I shared. Len's my brother. Well, he isn't my real brother cause his dad and my mum got married when we were seven. It was kind of creepy when we met though because we were almost identical and we're often mistaken for twins. Since we got along so well and Len's father really needed the extra room in the house for his work we had to share a room. It wasn't that bad because we had a curtain to divide the room in two for privacy.

I collapsed on my bed sighing. I lay there for a few minutes trying to weave my mind through today's events but I was so confused! I really needed to un-confuse myself so I wandered over to my desk, sat down and drew out the problem. This is how the whole thing went:

Miku likes Ted. Ted likes Neru. Neru likes Gakupo. Gakupo likes Miku.

Thankfully Len and I didn't like anyone! Or so I thought…

Doodling like this didn't really help, so I decided to take a bath. I went into the private bathroom Len and I shared. As I was running the water I heard voices downstairs. "Oh, it's Len!" I thought, excited my brother was home.

I undressed and then heard another voice. It belonged to someone and that someone was Kaito, Len's best friend. Darn, why's he always around? Then my heart stopped when I realised they had entered Len's room, which was next door to the bathroom. Oh and did I mention? The door didn't have a lock! I didn't want them to see me naked!

Quick as quick I jumped into the bath. "H…h…..HOT!" I tried to scream but it came out as a whisper. I sprung back out again. I'd forgot to run the cold water. When it was finally ready I lowered myself in, concealing my body in the bubbles. I then listened to what Len and Kaito were saying. I know, I'm nosey.

"Good, Rin's not in here," said Len. Boy, was he wrong!

"So Len, why did you call me over in such a hurry?" asked Kaito.

"There was something I wanted to tell you," replied Len.

"So what is it?"

"Well, since we've known each other for a while and I really do trust you now and all. I can't keep it secret, I have to tell! I wanted to confess something."

"Oh no, he isn't," I thought to myself.

"I'm listening, go on."

"Kaito, I'm in love with-,"

"NO!" I screamed.

From the shock I'd put my hands over my ears, which was a mistake. With nothing to support me any more my head went under the hot water and I panicked. Again, a mistake, for I tried to breathe and let in a lot of water. My arms and legs were flapping about wildly as I tried to find the surface but couldn't. (Looking back, I feel stupid since the surface is always up).

Through the water, I heard the bathroom door open and Kaito yell, "Len! Your sister's drowning in here!"

"WHAT THE HELL? RIN?!" shouted Len and before I knew it I felt myself being pulled up.

I took a deep breath and choked a bit. When I was done coughing I looked at the two boys. Kaito was still by the door and Len was kneeling next to the bath on the floor. Their faces were bright red. It took me a moment to work out why but when I realised, I went crimson. I'd sat up too far and my top half was completely exposed.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" I squealed and my head disappeared under the bubbles once more. History repeated itself as I felt myself being pulled up again.

"Please stop trying to drown yourself," said the still red faced Len. I glared at him, making sure that only my head was visible with the rest hiding under the bubbles. An innocent (well, sort of) fourteen year old girl shouldn't be going through all this.

"Uh, I think I'll be going now. Len you can tell me what you had to say at school," mumbled Kaito and he ran out the bathroom. Len was still kneeling next to me.

"Ummm…."

"Uhhhh…"

"Would you PLEASE get out?" I suddenly shrieked at him.

Len went flying backwards and hit his head on the floor. He sat up with a pained face. "Yeah, sorry," he grumbled as he walked out rubbing his head.

I waited a few minutes, just to be safe, and hopped out of the bath. Damn, that was so embarrassing. And did Len just confess his love for K…Kai…Kaito? I started to feel dizzy as I went to the bathroom cupboard to fetch a towel and before I knew it I'd stepped on the same foot twice.

CRASH!

"Rin are you alright?! I'll come i-"

"Don't you DARE come back in!"

It went silent after that. I stood up and rubbed my knees and elbows. It hurts a lot more when you fall without clothes on! I grabbed two towels, wrapped one around my body and the other around my hair. Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Len was lying face down on his bed. I decided not to disturb whatever he was doing and shut the curtain that divided our room. I sighed as I rubbed my hair to dry it. After that I cautiously removed the towel from my body and dashed to my wardrobe to find something to wear. I picked out a long sleeved, orange top with white shorts. I then brushed my messy, short hair and added the big, white bow I love to wear. I guessed it was time to face Len. I pulled back the curtain and…there was Len. Standing a couple of inches away from me.

"Eeep!" I squeaked from shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Baka. Don't scare me like that!"

"Erm, sorry, err, again," he said looking embarrassed. We stayed silent for a moment until he said, "So, how did you slip? You know, in the bath?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Ummm. I was shocked when I sorta overheard something."

"What?! Tell me Rin, what did you overhear?!" he panicked, shaking my shoulders. So it was true.

"Just that you were about to confess your love," I smirked, trying to sound cool. It failed.

"Oh, so you know then?" he muttered while looking at the floor. Strands of hair his short ponytail had abandoned covered his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Ack! No! Len! I didn't mean to upset you! It's just I've never experienced this before and, well, I don't really know how to react to you liking Kaito in that way and-." In the middle of me yapping at him he put his index finder on my lips.

"Did you just say I liked Kaito in a certain way?" he asked still not making eye contact.

"Uh, yeah." Before I could say anything else he burst out laughing. He let go of my shoulders and clutched his ribs as he sank to the floor. Ok, did I miss something?

"Now your baka," he said between laughs.

"EH?"

"Sure I like Kaito, but just as my friend. And since he's such a good friend, I decided to let him in on one of my secrets. I'm in love with someone else twerp!"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!

Len stood back up, still wearing that goofy grin. I wanted to apologise but all that came out was, "I, um, we, it, Len I'm, ack, baka, please I, DAMN!"

Len chuckled once more and said, "Never mind Rin, we all make mistakes."

I went scarlet. But then I realised something and grinned deviously. "You say we all make mistakes, well, you just made one. So who is it you love?"

The look on Len's face clearly read, "Poop." He twiddled his thumbs and looked down again. "Come on! Bring it at me!" Why did I say that…

Suddenly there was something warm and soft on my lips. Len was there, and Len was kissing me. I tried to say, "What the hell Len?"" But it came out as, "Ot e ell en?!"

But Len didn't stop. He snaked an arm round my waist and placed the other on the back of my head. He pulled me even closer to him than I was before. I was still too stunned to reply and I could tell Len was starting to get upset. I didn't want to hurt him again so I slowly pressed my lips against his. They fitted perfectly.

After I'd done that I realised that I actually liked this feeling and kissed him eagerly. Why was I doing this? I'd never felt romantically about him before but now…this was a whole other story. We carried this on for a while until we realised we would probably pass out if we went any longer without air.

We pulled away and Len smiled at me, obviously satisfied. I put my fingers on my lips and gasped. That was my first bloomin kiss. And it wasn't any old first bloomin kiss. It was a first bloomin kiss stolen by my step bloomin brother.

"My first kiss…" I muttered.

"I know, mine too," he grinned. What? His first bloomin time too? But he was such a good bloomin - Ok, I think I've overused the word bloomin. Ahem. But he was such a good kisser! I looked at him with a shocked expression. "Fine, I confess. I like you, a lot!" Len confessed.

"But, but, but….. KYAAAAAAAA!" I squealed for the second time today.

"Come on Rin, you know you liked it."

"Did not!"

"Well if you didn't like it then why'd you kiss back, eh?"

Damn. "That's not the point!"

"It so is! Come on, confess."

"There's nothing to confess for."

"Confess, confess, confess!" Len was practically singing. He gave me his big, blue, puppy dog eyes. He looked adorable, so adorable.

"Alright, alright, I confess. I like you too!" I put my hands over my mouth upon realising what had just come out of it.

"Awww, I knew it Rin-chan. Come give your Len-kun a hug!" he giggled with outstretched arms. He only ever uses honorifics when he teases me.

"No thank you," I said politely.

"Please? How about another kiss too?"

"Never!" I yelled in a jokingly way and ran out of the room.

The rest of the evening was mostly spent with Len chasing me around the house trying to get another kiss. I'm quite the runner and Len didn't catch me once. But by bed time I was exhausted from all the running. We got into our pyjamas and before we got into bed he pleaded, "Kiss goodnight? Please!"

"Fine," I gave in. I was too tired to argue and he looked really cute in his yellow, chequered pyjamas. I walked over to him, cupped his cheeks and gave him a sweet kiss goodnight. That romantic feeling flowed through me again as he held onto my hands so they wouldn't let go of him. I finally broke the kiss and trotted over to my bed in a daze.

When we were in bed I said, "Len, there sure have been a lot of confessions today eh?"

He gave me that goofy grin again. "There sure have Rin. There sure have."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Did you enjoy? Please say you enjoyed! Grrr that should not of taken me three hours, but there you go. I'm good with cheesy/fluffy endings aren't I? Maybe I should write one with a sad ending. After all the three Kagamine Tragedies (Which I adore BTW Eeep! Servant Of Evil!) all have a sad ending. Like all other Kagamine fans I wonder, "Why do they have to die most of the time?!" If you like that idea please mention it in the reviews! :)


	2. Homework

O.O 5 reviews already? This is doing well! This one's kind of short sorry. Enjoy! (Well you don't have to but I would prefer it if you would!)

I do not own Vocaloid! If I did I'd make them come and perform in rainy, old Wales already! *sob sob*

I dedicate this to my hamster. Why my hamster you ask? I just do.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Homework

I sit in front of my desk sighing. My pencil impatiently taps on my paper while my brain decides it isn't going to work for me at the moment. Thanks brain. Thanks a lot. I put my pencil down, lean back in my chair and groan.

Three words: I HATE HOMEWORK

I mean, who actually likes it. You do enough work at school to last you for the day and then they go and give you a bucket load of work for afterwards. I do not find it fair one little bit! Wait, that sounded whiney. I Kagamine Len do not whine! I just state the facts.

It doesn't help that I'm not the best at school work. When I draw a dog it looks more like some weird toad/alien thing. In math I hardly understand anything. For sports I'm useless and the other boys call me shota. As for science, I can never remember any of the facts. Sensei once asked me, "Why does a ball bounce upon falling?" I replied, "Uh, cause it's bouncy I guess." I got detention after that. The only subject I'm actually good at is music. It's not like I don't try! I try my best in all my subjects but I fail every time.

Then when I get home from school I wish I could think, "Yay! Freedom! I can just switch off and have a nap or play video games or even just relax while eating a banana." But what I really think when I get home and trudge up to my room is, "Right. Time to do all that damn homework."

I think the one thing that annoys my most about my school work is my sister, Rin. I know, you're thinking what on earth my sister has to do with it. Well, she has a lot to do with it. Rin and I are twins and we look almost identical on the outside but the inside is very different. Rin's a complete and utter smarty pants. She's top in almost everything and also pulls off not being a nerd at the same time.

When our parents see her exam papers they praise her and award her. Pat her on the head and say, "You have a great future ahead, little miss!" But when they look at mine they frown and say, "Why can't you be more like Rin?"

I scan my sheet again. It's Geography, and I don't understand anything! "Damn it!" I yell and slam my head against my desk. I can feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Come on! I'm fourteen year old boy for Pete's sake, not a baby! Then mum and dad's voices repeat in my head.

"Why can't you be more like Rin? Why can't you? Why can't you be more like Rin?"

I can't hold it in any more and let my tears fall. I sit there quietly sobbing for a few minutes and did not notice the figure standing in the doorway

"Len?"

I quickly dry my eyes and sit up. I spin around and see Rin. Crap, she's the last person I want to see at the moment. She must sense something's up because she's staring at me with worry in her blue eyes. I must look a right state at the moment.

"Yes Rin?"

"Are you ok? You look upset."

"I'm fine. I just need to finish my homework." I try to say it calmly but my voice is all jerky from crying. I look down for a second and then lift my head back up to tell her to leave but gasp from shock instead. She was standing right in front of me. How'd she move so fast? Ack! Help! My sister's a vampire!

"You are not fine at all," Rin says as she pulls me up and hugs me. At first I don't have a clue how to react. The person who I'm immensely jealous of was comforting me. But I decide to accept it and cling onto her tightly not caring how embarrassing it might be. I begin to sniff and let fresh tears flow again. I hide my face in her neck and she holds me tighter. Thank you Rin. I really need this comfort right now.

After awhile I finally stop sobbing and she lets go. She gives me a sad smile and says, "Ok. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" I nod and we both sit down on the edge of my bed. "Tell me then."

"It's just, I'm really struggling with schoolwork at the moment. I'm finding it all so difficult. I can never remember anything the teacher says and I can never get the answer right. I hate all this homework I'm given and the worst bit…" I trail off and look down at my lap.

"Len you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I'd prefer if you did," reassures Rin. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't hate me for saying this." I look her in the eye. "But I'm really jealous of you. You're a very smart girl Rin and you always ace your tests. You don't have any problem with homework and you…you get all the praise from mum and dad." I was close to tears again. I sniff and add, "I never get praised by them. Never."

Rin looks at me with wide eyes and for a moment I think she's going to shout at me. But she just sighs and puts her arms round me once more. I resist the urge to cry again and sniff. She pats my back and softly cradles me saying, "There, there."

"You're probably thinking of me as a big baby at the moment, huh?" I whimper as I hold on to my twin.

"No, not at all."

"But-!"

"Len, if I was in your shoes I'd be in this state. It's true, mum and dad are harsh on you. Honestly, it annoys the heck outta me."

She lets go, looks me in the eye and smiles. I give her a weak smile back. She pulls me up and leads me over to my desk. "Now," she says. "I'm going to tutor you."

"Pardon?!"

"I said I'm going to tutor you. We have to start somewhere right?" She grabs my hand and squeezes.

"Right," I smile and squeeze back.

For the next hour or so Rin helps me with my homework. By the time we are done I understand a lot more than I used to! She didn't snap or glare at me when I got it wrong. She just explained it again more simply until I got it.

"See! I knew you could to it!" she cheers and I attack her with a hug. I'd hugged her with so much force that we both topple over. We then start laughing and I give her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Rin. I'm so glad I've got you for my sister."

"And I couldn't ask for a better brother, no matter what mum and dad say."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yeah, if you hadn't guessed already Len had dyslexia in this one. I don't actually have it myself but quite a few of my friends have it. Can I just say that if you're reading this and you have dyslexia, don't let it stop you writing. Anyone can tell a story!

Right, it's late and I'm going to try and go to sleep now but there's this moth flying about in my room. I usually don't have problems with moths. However, this one seems to like landing on my face. I nearly swallowed it a few minutes ago and I don't have the heart to kill it. Plus I can't get Kokoro outta my head! Anyway, bye for now!

Please review! :)


	3. SIT!

Sorry I've been gone for a bit! (3 days was it?) I haven't been in places where there's a computer! Well I've had my phone but I can't publish on there. I truly am sorry. Hey! Guess what! I've finally had an idea for a story that isn't a one shot! I feel accomplished. :) So keep an eye out for that. BTW this is my first story that isn't written in first person. Ok, on with it…

I do not own Vocaloid! Neither do I own a certain show mentioned!

I dedicate this to safi-ry cause I know she loves the certain show mentioned too!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

SIT!

Rin sat staring in front of her laptop screen. The video she'd watched had just come to an end and her mind was racing. Was it truly possible? Could you really have control over someone like that? "I've got to try this!" she squealed. Rubbing her hands together she stood up and grinned deviously.

Before she left her bedroom she rummaged through her jewellery box and pulled out a necklace. The beads were sphere shaped and went in a black and white pattern. She shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "Ah, close enough." Holding the beads tightly she made her way downstairs.

Everyone was out of the Vocaloid household except Miku, Luka, Len and herself. Most of them had gone shopping, for the fridge was almost empty. It was fairly quiet apart from girly giggles coming from Luka's room. They were watching a funny chick flick. Rin refused when Miku offered for her to join them because she didn't do chick flicks much. And anyway, she had something far more entertaining to do.

As Rin approached the living room her eyes fell on just the sight she'd expected. Len, sat on the sofa peacefully, was watching TV while munching on a banana. Trying to hold in her giggles, Rin clutched the necklace tighter as she slowly walked up behind Len.

"Oh, hey Rin," smiled Len as he looked up. "Whatcha do- ah!" Before he could do anything else, Rin pulled out his small ponytail and put the necklace around his neck. Purposely, she'd tangled it in his now loose hair. "What on earth?!" Len gasped. He tugged at the necklace, trying to take it off but yelped in pain as it pulled his hair. It was stuck.

"Len?" asked Rin as she walked around the sofa to face him. She had a devilish grin on her face.

"Y-yes?" stuttered Len with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Make me orange muffins NOW!" she yelled. Rin LOVED orange flavoured muffins and her brother was a rather good cook.

"What? W-why?" Len looked confused.

Rin bent over and grabbed his shirt collar, lifting him slightly off the sofa. "Because I say so!" she snapped at him. Len stared at her for a few seconds and then started laughing. "What's funny?" asked Rin.

"Why should I do what you say? You don't have control over me!" chuckled Len.

"Oh, but I do." Rin smirked. She let go of Len's shirt and he fell back onto the sofa. She then linked her three back fingers of her right and left hand together. She poked her index fingers up in the air and kept her thumbs down low. She then shut her eyes and mumbled what sounded like a chant. Len was speechless. What the heck was she doing?

Rin opened her eyes and said, "Now, I'll give you one more chance. Make me orange muffins."

Len smiled up at his sister. "No," was his simple answer.

"Right," sniggered Rin. She grabbed Len's hands and yanked him off the sofa so he was stood up. "You've asked for it." She moved out of Len's way, pointed at him with one hand with the other on her hip and yelled, "SIT BOY!"

"Eh?"

"SIT BOY!"

The look of shock on Len's face slowly turned into a grin. "Honestly Rin, what are you like? Those are NOT enchanted beads and I am NOT Inu-"

"SIT!"

This time an unsuspecting Len actually went flying and landed flat on his face. "Fwat u ell?" groaned Len who sounded slightly muffled.

"Told you. Now make me orange muffins! I'm going upstairs and if they're not baked in one hour, you're gonna get it! Ok? Good dog!" chirped Rin and she skipped off back to her bedroom.

"No! Rin! Don't just leave me here!" cried Len.

The first thing Rin did when she was back in her room was get her laptop back out and pressed play on the next episode. "Time to learn more tricks!"

Len was still lying face down. He was completely stunned how Rin had actually made those 'beads of subjugation' work. Rubbing his sore nose, he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen. While he began baking he whimpered, "Now how the hell am I gonna get this damn thing off without it hurting?"

Since Len was to focused on getting the muffins ready for his '_Kagome_' he didn't notice a teal head and pink head giggling in the doorway. Their film had ended so they'd decided to assist a certain orange lover without them knowing.

"I've wanted to do that to Len for so long!" giggled the teal.

"That was such a great idea," replied the pink and they silently high-fived each other.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oh Luka, Miku. Trust you…

Recently I've been re watching InuYasha (for the 3rd time) and this just popped into my head suddenly. LOL, it was on the episode when Kagome makes InuYasha sit 16 times! XD If you don't know what InuYasha is you should be ashamed! Just joking. InuYasha is an awesome anime series. It was my 1st actually. You should check it out sometime.

Thank you to everyone that's reviewed to far!


	4. What Did I Do?

Hooray for fast updating! I'm very excited to say that either later on today or tomorrow the first chapter for my story-that-is-not-a-one-shot will be published. I really do you hope you'll like it! This one shot's a little longer to make up for number two and three for being short.

I do not own Vocaloid. If I did I'd have Len sing to me in person everyday. (IGNORE what I put there!)

I dedicate this to clovera2 for being an awesome friend. Plus she loves Rin X Len too!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

What Did I Do? 

"…"

"…"

I was gobsmacked. Len and I stared at each other with wide eyes. Only a few minutes seemed to pass but the awkwardness between us seemed to make it last longer.

Eventually I said, "Sorry, I'll just be going now." I shut the door and stumbled across the landing into my bedroom. I locked my door and curled up in a ball. I sniffed and started to cry.

You're probably a bit confused at the moment. Ok, maybe I should rewind. The whole thing began the night before. I'd had a horrible nightmare. I can't quite remember what it was about. All I knew was I was alone, in darkness. I couldn't even see my own hands. Suddenly there was a strange noise. It sounded like growling. I called out for help but no one heard. Then I woke up.

I turned and looked at my clock, which read 02:38. I was too scared to go back to sleep and wanted company so I decided to go to Len's room. Len wasn't exactly my sibling. We were both Vocaloids so we weren't born. We were made, but made together. That's why I'm closest to Len out of the whole Vocaloid house.

I crept into Len's room and stood by the side of his bed. I wasn't sure what to say and stayed silent. Len must of sensed someone in the room for he started stirring. After a moment he whispered, "Rin? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," I replied.

"What are you doing here? Are you hurt? Did you have a bad dream?" He threw loads of questions at me.

"Nightmare," I sniffed. "Can I come in with you?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment but then answered, "Sure." I smiled as he scooted over on his mattress to make room for me. I happily snuggled under the covers and he put his arm over me. I felt safe.

There wasn't much room because it was only a single bed and our bodies were awfully close. I felt my face heat up and thank goodness it was dark so Len couldn't see my flushed cheeks. It was true. I think I had a crush on Len.

I only began to realise it recently when I drew a picture the other day. I didn't know what to draw and just let my pencil glide along the paper to see what my mind would create. After a bit it started to look like Len and I. We were holding hands and singing. I coloured the picture and gave it to Len and was over the moon he liked it. He even put it up on his wall. Then I realised I loved Len, but there was NO WAY I was going to tell him.

We must have fallen asleep because I woke up the next morning to find Len's peacefully, sleeping face. It was literally about a centimetre away from mine. My gaze focused on his lips and I blushed. Resisting the urge to…well…you know… I carefully climbed out of his bed not wanting to wake him. Sighing, I went to get ready for school.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Like always, I walked up to school with Miku, Neru, Kaito and of course, Len. The other Vocaloids had either overslept or made it to school already. I thought option one was more likely.

Everyone was chatting away happily as we made our way through the gates, except Len. After even more minutes of silence from him I suddenly asked, "Len? Is there something wrong?" It was natural for me to worry about him, being how close we were.

"I'm alright Rin. Don't worry about it," he said and for the first time today he smiled at me. I could tell it was faked but decided to let it slip for now.

During class I kept glancing at Len without him knowing. I actually found it quite clever I hadn't got caught yet for he kept staring at me. Was my bow wonky or something? I didn't know. Finally the bell rang for lunch and we made our way to the cafeteria.

Usually Len sits by me but to everyone's surprise he went and sat between Kaito and Neru. Trying not to show I was hurt by his actions, I ate my orange with a smile and happily chatted to Miku. But when I wasn't looking I could tell Miku, Neru and Kaito were giving me worried looks.

On the way home, Len was still ignoring me. I really wanted to know what was bothering him. My hand reached out and gently took his. But he snatched his hand away and started running towards the house.

"That's it," I sniffed, trying to blink away tears.

I felt something on my shoulder and turned to see Neru, who had put her arm round me. "Len's depressed about something at the moment," she said as if I didn't already know. "I think you better leave him be for the moment. He'll eventually come around." Hmm, maybe she was right.

"Being annoyed doesn't give him the excuse to upset Rin!" snapped Miku. She began shaking with anger.

"Whoa, whoa, easy Miku. Rin, can you think of anything that you might have done to upset him?" asked Kaito, trying to calm Miku down at the same time.

I thought back to last night. Oh no. Did I upset him by sleeping in his bed? He didn't seem mad then. Oh but wait! He did have to think about it for a moment. Maybe he thinks I need to grow up already. Grow up and not be afraid of a stupid nightmare. Darn it.

"No," I lied. I didn't want them to know about last night's events.

"Well, we'll see what happens, k?" said Neru with a smile.

"Ok."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was nearly time for bed and I shuddered recalling the nightmare I'd had. I really did hope it wouldn't come back and if it did, I wouldn't have Len to comfort me this time. Len…what did I do?

I started to get changed into my pyjamas. I was about to take my bow and clips out when I heard a strange noise. Leaving my hair as it was I poked my head out into the landing. Miku's bedroom was next door to mine and it wasn't coming from there. It was coming from opposite my room, which was… crap. It was Len's room.

I tip toed over and pressed my ear against the door. There were banging noises and I could hear Len quietly cursing. I was worried and was about to go in when I remembered Neru had told me to leave him alone. I began making my way back to my room when I stopped. I heard a sharp, ripping noise.

I panicked and ran back to his door. He hadn't locked it so I barged right in. I looked around the room to see things scattered everywhere. It was well known that when Len's angry he throws things but I'd never seen his room as bad as that. What had I done to make him so mad?!

My eyes finally landed on him. He was standing on the left of his room, stood up on a chair. I wondered why he was up there for a moment but then realised it was so he could reach up and get something. He had a piece of paper that had been torn in two in his hands and to my horror I realised it was the picture I'd drawn for him.

"…"

"…"

I was gobsmacked. Len and I stared at each other with wide eyes. Only a few minutes seemed to pass but the awkwardness between us seemed to make it last longer. Eventually I said, "Sorry, I'll just be going now." I shut the door and stumbled across the landing into my bedroom.

So that's how I ended up here, on my bedroom floor, crying my eyes out. I'd ticked him off so much he'd destroyed the picture I'd drawn for him. It really, really hurt. I sobbed for a few more minutes until I heard a knock on the door.

"Rin?"

"G-go away. I do-don't want to s-see you at-t the mo-m-ment," I stuttered in between sobs. Now we were both mad at each other.

"Rin please!" he pleaded. "Just unlock the door! I can explain!"

"No. L-listen whatever I-I did last ni-night to make y-you angry I'm sorry o-ok?" It went quiet then. I was about to open the door to check he'd left when he spoke again.

"You did nothing. I've been selfish and childish, ignoring you like that. It's my fault Rin. I can't believe I ripped that picture. I'm a stupid idiot that doesn't deserve you!"

That last sentence shocked me. What did he mean by that? I stood up and unlocked the door. It instantly opened and it took me a moment to realise there were arms around me, Len's arms.

"What did you mean?" I asked.

"What are you referring to?" he replied.

I pushed him away so I could see his face. "You said you didn't deserve me."

Len went slightly pink. "Right, I'm not going to lie to you Rin. Last night when you came to me I realised something. I realised something that I have suspected for awhile but was to scared to admit it." He stopped.

"Go on," I encouraged.

He nodded. "I care for you Rin. Don't look at me confused! I know I've always cared for you but I mean I care for you a lot more than I used to. Last night, having you in my arms told me something. It told me I loved you!"

I stared at him. So my feelings were returned? On the inside I was dancing with joy! I was so happy that I couldn't put it into words. However, on the outside I didn't know how to react. Should I say something? Hug him? I opened my mouth to speak but Len beat me to it.

"I'm sorry for this. Just…just forget I ever said anything," he said softly and looked down.

I couldn't control it anymore. I had to, just had to. I reached out and touched his chin, lifting it up. He looked rather surprised while I guessed I looked rather like a tomato. But I didn't let it stop me and slowly placed my lips on his. He pressed back and held me tightly as I deepened the kiss.

I was on cloud nine. The boy, who I loved so much, was right here kissing me. I didn't want to, but I pulled away. I had to tell him too. How I felt. "Len," I whispered, gasping for air. "I love you, a lot!" I giggled. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. But I was still confused. Why had he been ignoring me?

After we pulled away again I asked, "But why were you avoiding me?"

He looked rather ashamed. "After I realised my feelings. I never would of thought you'd like me back in that way. And it hurt when you talked to me and looked at me. That's why I'm selfish. I ignored you so it wouldn't hurt me. I'm sorry."

I kissed his cheek. "You're forgiven," I said as I hugged him. "And I can easily draw another picture for us."

That night I cuddled close to Len again. I hadn't had a nightmare, I just wanted to. When we woke up the following morning I stared at his lips again. This time I did kiss him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Damn the fluff! Right, the next chapter's gonna have a sad ending! It has to! Ok, instead of cursing at myself I'm going to go and work on my new story.

I do like it when you review!


	5. Orphan

Yay! Yay! Yay! My new story's up! It's called 'The Girl With A Different Side'. Please check it out if you have time! Remember what I said about trying to write a sad one for a change? Well I listened to the song 'Orphan' by Rin again and burst into tears at the end. (I do that a lot with Rin and Len). Sorry I'm not being original! So, here's Orphan!

I do not own Vocaloid or the song 'Orphan'.

I dedicate this to my anyone reading this who may be an orphan. Not necessarily a homeless one like in this story but maybe your parents just died and you live with someone else. Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket is an orphan but she still lives with her loved ones. :)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Orphan

It's cold, so cold. I slowly open my eyes and stare up at the white, wintry sky. It is the first time in my life that I'm thankful it hasn't started to snow yet. When I was small, snow meant excitement. It meant running around building snowmen, making snow angels and running inside once your fingers where numb for a cup of hot chocolate. But not anymore. Now it would just be unbearable. Shivering, I tug at the thin cloth barely shielding me from the icy winds.

I hear a muffled cough and look down at the petit figure nestled close to me. She's getting so thin.I do try to make her eat but she rejects most of it, saying I need it more that her. Really, it's the other way round. I remove some hair from her face to reveal a ghostly, white structure. It pains me so to see my beloved sister in this state. I miss your warmth, Rin.

I shut my eyes again and remember, remember how pleasant life used to be. The beautiful smiles from my mother, father and sister. How we ate together, went out together and played together. The grand house we lived in with its spring green door, cardinal roof and garden full of lovely flowers. The glorious beach we lived right next to. Ah, the beach.

The beach was a truly special place to Rin and I. More or less everyday we would venture down there, seeing what we would discover this time. We didn't care weather it was Summer or Winter there, all the seasons were so pretty. It was almost like we grew up at the beach. Our parents would join us on weekends and we'd have picnics and splash in the sea. We were so happy back then, but it happened. Fate was so cruel to our family when we didn't deserve it.

It all started with one small accident in the kitchen and before you knew it, the whole house was up in flames. Rin and I rushed out waiting for our parents to follow. But they never did. Rin ran up to the burnt front door and tried to enter but I'd grabbed her hand, pulling her away just as the entrance collapsed. Scolding ashes sprung into the air but I covered up Rin by embracing her. They left some scars but I'd do anything to protect my twin.

We sadly had no other relations and there was no way Rin and I were going to an orphanage so we walked and walked, just going where our feet would take us. Rin cried a lot of the time, still grieving our deceased parents but I knew I had to stay strong for her. I haven't shed a single tear since the accident. Finally we found ourselves in a little town that we rather liked. We did our very best to ask for work but everyone turned us down, telling us to go home but of course we had no home to go to. Eventually we became too weak for work anyway and were reduced to living in a little alley where the light barely reaches.

Every morning we'd take it in turns to go to the town's market and steal a bit of bread. Not much, just enough to keep us going for the day. Sometimes, if we were really lucky, we'd manage to get our hands on a piece of fruit to share. Rin would always insist I ate more than her. Drinking wasn't much of a problem because the town had a fountain in the centre will relatively clean water. We just had to be careful that no one saw us drink from it. Also, someone had dumped an old mattress in our alley way and until then we'd been sleeping on the hard ground. It was a bit smelly but we were very grateful and it was now our little bed. The cloth we used to blanket us were some old curtains that were already in the alley when we'd arrived. We'd even found a little, old oil lamp on the streets. They sold plenty of fuel at the market and that was something else Rin and I took.

This had all been going on for about four years now and we're more or less used to life like this. But it's still nice to dream of living a life like the one we used to have. When Rin's feeling extra down I enchant her with my tales of how one day, we'll get off the streets, become rich and own a luxurious mansion. We'd have servants, a huge garden full of the most beautiful flowers, be able to spend hours on the beach and best of all, have a ballroom. At that point in my story it was my cue to stand up, hold out my hand and say, "May I have this dance?" We'd twirl round and round our little alley way, in our own little world, forgetting about our harsh surroundings.

I'd then hug Rin close to me and say, "We will dance properly one day. With music, fancy clothing, a stage, everything!"

Rin would then chuckle and say, "I promise that even if the end comes before that happens, the last thing we'll do together is share a special dance meant only for the two of us at a place we love the most."

I hear a clatter and turn my head to the side to find money on the ground. I sit up off our mattress, causing Rin to slide off me and look at the alley's opening. There is a little girl and a women who I guess is her mother staring at us. They look pitiful. It's nice to know some people care. I find it quite surprising people have money to spare since Christmas and New Year finished only a week ago. I scoop up the money, nod my head and say, "Thank you, so much." They nod back and walk off.

I felt movement beside me, Rin was waking up. "Shh, Rin. Go back to sleep," I say while laying back down.

"What was that about?" she whispers. She opens her eyes and looks at me. I try to ignore how her once aqua blue eyes were beginning to turn grey.

"Someone's given us some money. Isn't that nice?" I say as I place it safely under our tattered mattress. All my pockets have holes in them.

"Very!" she smiles. "How much?"

"Enough to get us a decent meal to share. Hey, when do you want to use it?"

"Tomorrow, please! Oh, tomorrow!" she pleads.

"Ok then," I say and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Good-," she gets interrupted by harsh coughing. Rin's been doing this a lot recently, bursting into a fit of coughs out of nowhere. I'm seriously worried about her. I rub her back since there's not much more I can do and wait for it stop. She finally calms down and brings her hand away from her mouth. I'm sure I hear a small gasp as she quickly puts her hand under our cloth. "Goodnight," she finishes. I wrap my arms around my twin and we both fall asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I wake up feeling even colder than the night before. I'm sure the temperature had almost reached freezing. I sit up and rub my eyes. "Morning Rin," I say but there's no reply. I look to my side to find no one there. "Rin? Rin where are you?" I ask while standing up to look around. I begin to panic as I can't see her anywhere. She would never just leave without telling me where she was going first. I wait about ten minutes and she's still not back. I want to cry but I promised myself I'd stay strong for her. Another five minutes past and I was about to go looking for her when I hear loud footsteps approaching.

"Len!" she calls as a small figure appears in the alley's opening. "I've got our bread," she says with a big smile.

"Rin!" I yell all of a sudden and her smile fades. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"L-Len, I was just getting the bread," whispered Rin as she holds out the stolen bread. "It, it was my turn."

"But Rin," I sigh. "You've never gotten up that early just for the bread! Where've you been?" I am starting to loose my patience.

"I just woke up early, couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go for a walk. I then went to the market to take the bread. I'm sorry I worried you," she apologizes while looking down, embarrassed. I can tell she's telling the truth from her tone. Sighing, I walk over to her and pull her in a tight embrace.

"J-Just don't scare m-me like that a-again," I stutter trying to hold back relieved tears. Remember Len, you have to stay strong for her.

She pulls away and looks me in the eye. "I can't make any promises, Len."

"But-."

"Now, weren't we going to use that money today? Should we use it for tea?" she asks eagerly.

"Yes, yes we should," I say with a grin and we dig into the stolen bread. After we finish I ask, "Rin? What do you want to do now?"

"I wanna go for walk!" she says.

"I thought you'd already been for a walk today," I say ruffling her hair with a grin. She makes that adorable pouty face which I can never argue to. "Ok, fine. We'll go for a walk!" I chuckle as we leave our alley. I link arms with her while walking, completely ignoring the odd stares people were giving us. I don't blame them, we must both look a state. But I don't care. As long as Rin and I are together, nothing matters.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rin and I gasp in horror as we return from our stroll. Everything…everything is gone! Someone's cleared out our alley way! Our little lamp is gone, the remains of our bread is gone, our blankets are gone and- oh no. I panic when noticing our mattress is gone too. Letting go of a shaking Rin, I run over to where the mattress had been and frantically search for our money. I can't see it anywhere.

I turn around to look at Rin, who had now collapsed to the floor. My heart sinks when I see tears streaming down her pale cheeks. I run over to her and put my arms around her, pulling her onto my lap as she sobs, "L-Len! I'm so s-sorry Len! It's m-my fault, all my fau-fault! If I hadn't o-of made us go for that wa-walk!" I hold her close to my chest as she bawls loudly, clearly very upset. "Oh, the m-money! L-Len our money!" she cries even louder and more hysterically.

"Shh, Rin. It's not your fault," I say soothingly as I cradle my weeping twin. But it doesn't seem to be working. "It's alright. It's not your fault," I repeat and she looks up at me with disbelief in her watery eyes. She's cried so much her face had actually regained some colour. "We'll get through this, you and me, like we have before ok?"

"B-But, I-I," she tries to say but begins sobbing again. Rin suddenly begins coughing violently once again. I try to stay calm as she begins to choke a bit too, since she can hardly breathe from all the sobbing. She lets go of me and covers her mouth with her hands. She finally stops and I sigh with relief but then look at her confused. Why did she just wipe her hands on the floor?

"Rin? What was on your hands?" I ask.

"Uh, just some phlegm I coughed up," she says with a sheepish smile. She's still hiccupping but thank goodness she's stopped crying.

"O-oh. Hehe, sorry," I say as I hug her again. She nestles happily against me and the next thing I know, she's fallen asleep on my lap. All the crying must of warn her out. I lean my head against the alley wall and trail my fingers through Rin's sift hair as I whisper, "Oh Rin, what are we going to do?"

After a while I notice it's becoming dark so I gently shake Rin. Her tired eyes flutter open and she looks up at me. "It's alright, I'll let you go back to sleep in a bit. But first, I think we should go and find something to sleep on. Do also want to find something to eat?"

"No food," she mutters quietly. "Just sleep." I nod, understanding how she's still recovering from earlier. I smile and hoist her up so we can go and look for something. We trail around the streets for ages, searching for decent sleeping materials. But all we found was a piece of cardboard someone had left outside their house.

Shivering from the cold night, we head back to our alley and lay down the cardboard. I suppose it's better than sleeping on the ground but Rin deserves better than this. I mean, there's barley enough room for one, let alone two! She sits down and pats the spot next to her but gasps from surprise when I sit on the cold floor. "Len don't you want to sit with me?" Her head then falls upon realisation. "Oh, I guess your mad at me."

"For the last time, I'm not angry. There's not enough room for me and you need it more than I do," I sigh.

Her eyes widen and she replies, "You're sleeping by me weather you like it or not." She grabs a fist full of my clothing and begins tugging at it. She's so weak that she's not even strong enough to shift my position even the slightest. But Rin's always been so stubborn and I knew quite well she'd be tugging at me all night if she had to. I decide to give in and squash up next to her on the cardboard. She grins with satisfaction as I lay down and she quickly follows suit. Oh Rin, why don't you let me take care of you?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Brr, it's really chilly. I open my eyes and look to the sky. It was white all over, clearly telling us it would probably snow later. I glance to my side, expecting to find Rin but don't. I start to panic, thinking she'd gone off without telling me again. I turn by body over to thankfully spot her. However, I wasn't pleased at all with what I saw. Rin had moved herself completely off the cardboard and was lying at least four feet away from me on the cold floor.

I quickly get up and go over to her. I reach out to touch her cheek and my eyes widen upon feeling how cold she is. I am so angry with Rin at the moment. She keeps making things harder on herself just so I get the better. Why though? Why does she keep doing this to herself? I'm not worth that much am I? I gently pick her up with one hand around her back and the other under her legs. Her eyes open and she mumbles, "Len? What are you doing?"

"Putting you back on the cardboard. Baka, why'd you move off it?" I ask trying not to sound too angry.

"You deserve better than me," she says with a smile.

"Don't ever say that Rin!" I yell at her and she jumps from the shock. I look away from her and mutter, "Sorry."

"It's ok," she chuckles. "And anyway I'm going to…" She trails off.

"Going to what?" I ask looking back at her.

"Never mind!" she says quickly. Shaking my head I carefully lay her down on the dirty cardboard. She turns over on her right side so she's facing away from me and mumbles, "I'm just gonna sleep a bit more, ok?"

"Ok. I'm just going to get the bread alright?" I hear Rin mumbling something else and I guess it meant I had permission to leave. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek before I stand up and walk out of the alley. On the way to the market I couldn't help but think about the way her cheek felt. It was wet, she was crying again. There was defiantly something she wasn't telling me.

I arrive at the town's morning market which is as busy as ever. Rin and I use the same routine every time. You simply walk up to the bread stand, stand on the seller's right side, pat the seller's left shoulder, while they're looking the other way snatch a couple of slices and finally, make a break for it. We hadn't been caught once! I guess I do feel kind of bad about stealing but it's to keep us alive so it can't be all that bad, right?

After I get the bread I make my way back to our alley. As I approach it I begin to hear something. It sounds like someone coughing. Crap, Rin again! I start to run and just as I'm a couple of seconds away the coughing stops. I pop my head around the corner of the alley's entrance to find Rin, sat up against the wall staring at her hand with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Rin?" I say making her jump. "Got the bread!" I smile while holding it up.

Rin just stares at me for a moment. I want to ask what the matter is but she speaks first saying, "No, I don't need any." I didn't know what to say. I was sick of this now! Why wont she eat?! I got ready to tell her off but she stands up, walks over to me and smiles. She then takes my hands in hers, forcing me to drop the bread as I gasp in horror. Rin's hands were covered in blood. I begin to shake, realising time for her is now so short. She leans her head closer to mine and whispers in my ear, "But I do need this."

With that she took off, her right hand and my left still connected. What is she doing? I don't have the slightest clue where she might be taking me. We crash into multiple people but that doesn't stop Rin, she just keeps on running. As she drags me through the crowds, all I can stare at are her bloody hands. Why didn't you tell me Rin? I might have been able to help! Now I feel a fool for not being more strict with her. Really now, where was Rin taking me?

We seemed to have been bounding along for ten minutes at least now and I was exhausted. I'd hate to think how Rin feels at the moment. Finally we arrive at our destination and Rin falls to her knees, panting. I take a deep breath and look around, taking in where Rin had brought me. It's…it's a beach! Rin had brought me to a beach! It was lovely here, the air was so fresh and the sea looked amazing reflecting the snowy clouds. Then I remember our promise.

"_We will dance properly one day. With music, fancy clothing, a stage, everything!"_

"_I promise that even if the end comes before that happens, the last thing we'll do together is share a special dance meant only for the two of us at a place we love the most."_

I put on my best smile and walk over to the panting Rin. I hold out my hands and ask, "May I have this dance?" She looks up at me, smiling that I'd understood. She takes my held out hands and we begin to glide. We twirl around and around, not having a care in the world except that we were here with each other. After a few minutes of dancing, Rin begins to loose her footing. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly to support her as she holds onto my back.

Suddenly, I feel something cold touch my cheek. Looking up to the sky, I realise it is snowing. It is such a beautiful sight. Rin had noticed too and when I look at her she whispers, "As if to signal the end."

I stared at her in horror. "NO!" I yell and hold her even tighter. "Rin, I can't loose you! You can't go!" I look her directly in her fading eyes and for the first time since the fire, my eyes fill up with tears. I begin crying my heart out, more than Rin had wept the night before.

She just strokes my hair lovingly and says, "Len, I can't hold on much longer. You have to let me go." Her knees give way and she just rests in my arms. Still sobbing, I gently lay her down onto the sandy surface and kneel over her. "Look at the snow, Len. We were dreamers, dreaming that life would get better. But no, it just got worse. The snow falling here represents our fallen dreams."

That only makes me cry harder and I whimper, "Rin, don't leave me. I need you with me. Please…" It wasn't fair. Why did she have to go and not me? I'd failed her as a brother. I was supposed to keep her from harm's way and keep her happy. I wanted to give her the world.

"Do y-you know why I re-rejected all those th-things you offered?" she asks starting to struggle with her breathing.

"No," my voice quivers as I take her now cold as ice hands. "I never understood."

"I-I always gave th-them to you be-because you are s-such an amazing p-person who always makes m-me fell happy n-no matter wh-what," she whispers and I notice tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. "I c-can't ask for a b-better brother." The grip on her hands were slowly loosening.

"Oh, Rin," I sob as even more tears flow.

"Len," Rin says, lifting a shaky hand slowly up to my face and cupping my cheek. "I love you."

I lean down, close my eyes and kiss her forehead. "I love you too, with my whole heart." I open my eyes and look at her face. Her eyes were closed, her palm was no longer on my cheek and her chest was no longer moving. "N-No…" I whimpered. "No Rin! Come back! Please Rin, come back to me! You can't go!" That was all I could let out before I broke down into hysterical tears, grieving over my twins lifeless body.

I'm sorry it had to end like this for you Rin. I can feel my heart shattering inside my chest. I'd give anything to switch positions with her at the moment. How I'll live without her, I don't know. All I know now is that Rin, I'm sorry and I'll never forget you.

I love you, Rin.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

TOT I don't think I've written anything this depressing in my whole life! As you could see, it was rather different from the song e.g. they remembered what their parents looked like, they had a mattress and lamp, Len was the one who let out his tears for the first time instead of Rin. I just felt bad about not being original so that's why I did my own little version. Oh and BTW it was never supposed to be this long but once I started writing it, I just couldn't stop!

So how was my first time at writing something sad? (I know Homework was a bit sad but it had a happy ending.) Personally, I think it's my best one from Bows and Bananas so far. I've improved on detail! Lol I cried when I wrote this but that's just because I'm very emotional today. Don't quite know why though.

PLEASE review! :)


	6. The Sakura Tree

I might start finding it difficult to update this as regularly as I do because I want to focus on mainly TGWADS. But no fear! I will keep this going no matter what! Plus this will come in handy if I get writer's block. I wouldn't of written this one shot if it wasn't for my friend! She gave me the idea for this.

I do not own Vocaloid!

I dedicate this to my friend who I'll just call Expelliarmus for now since she doesn't have an account. You hear that Expelliarmus? I'm dedicating this to you! (You know who you are! XD)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Sakura Tree

"Uhhh, why?"

"Because it will be fun!"

"Really? THAT will be fun?"

"Yeah! Meet me tomorrow by the old sakura tree at lets say…two in the afternoon?"

"Fine."

Len hung up on the girl who was seriously confusing him at that moment. That girl was Rin Kagami, one of his best friends. Rin wasn't usually the type to ring like his other mates Miku and Kaito. She was more of a texter but wasn't as crazy as that long, amber haired girl, Neru. So Len was rather surprised when he entered his bedroom after dinner to find his phone vibrating with Rin's name visible on the screen.

He was slighty nervous talking to her since he was worried how his voice sounded on the phone. Len didn't like to admit it, but he had a small crush on Rin. Ok, maybe a HUGE crush on Rin. He was great at hiding it though, not a single person at school suspected it. Even if he did get a bit rosy cheeked sometimes. The only one who knew was Miku. Since being the 'Romance Expert' she practically begged Len to tell her his crush until he finally gave in. Plus, she bribed him with bananas.

Rin called Len because she wanted to invite him somewhere. That somewhere was the park the following day. That's why Len was so confused. Rin wasn't the out door type, she'd much rather hang out at a café or something like that. Also, Rin liked to go out with the whole friendship group, it being very rare for her to request a private outing. So Len figured it must be a special occasion and was curious about Rin's sudden change of character. After an awkward conversation he agreed to accompany her to the park.

Len put his phone on his old working desk and sprawled himself face down on his yellow bed. "What could she possibly want?" he groaned to himself. But he couldn't help but feel slightly happy. After all, he'd got himself some quality, alone time with Rin. He lifted up his head to stare at the clock sitting on his bedside table. _'8pm already?' _Something told Len that he would need his beauty sleep for the following day so he decided to switch the light off and get an early night.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Len casually walked to the park with his hands placed behind his head. It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon and no one was really about so it was rather quiet. The sky was blue as far as the eye could see and birds were happily chirping away. Len was very relaxed by his surroundings until he reached the park gates. His heart began quickly pounding as he began getting nervous at the thought of being alone with Rin. He slowly made his way over to the big, old sakura tree to the east in the park. When he arrived he smiled upon seeing the beautiful tree. It was Summer so it was in full bloom, pink petals everywhere.

Len was so distracted by the tree that he'd completely forgotten about Rin and quickly looked around. But to his surprise, she was nowhere to be seen. Len held up his skinny wrist to look at his watch to find it was five past two. That was odd, because Rin wasn't usually one to be late. That was Len's job. After five more minutes past Len began to grow impatient. "Gah! Why is she late?" he groaned out loud.

"_**She probably completely forgot, since you're not all that important."**_

"Shut up inner-Len. You are not needed at the moment."

"_**Oh but you know I am. You're worried she's ditched you. I mean, why wouldn't she? She probably went to hang out with Piko instead."**_

"Again, shut up. Why would she ditch me for Utatane anyway?"

"_**Come on Len, you know he's better looking than you."**_

"He is not! He's a complete shota!"

"_**You're more shota than him."**_

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!" Len screamed rather loudly only to receive an odd stare from a young boy. A woman by the boy scowled at Len and quickly pulled the boy away from the scene. Len just face palmed but sighed in relief when realising inner Len had gone. He leant back onto the tree and closed his eyes, still sulking a bit about the conversation with himself. _'Was it true? Has Rin gone off with someone else? I swear if she has then I'll-'_

"Len?" He snapped his eyes open to reveal a short, blond person with a happy but confused look on her face. He stared at her for a moment, taking in her beautiful face, her cute orange top she'd combined with white jeans and that lovable, big bow on her head. She was getting way to old for it now but Len thought it wouldn't be the same without the white monstrosity. "Hello? Anyone in there?" she asked while gently tapping Len on the head.

"Wha…what? Oh, sorry. Hehe," he laughed nervously as he watched her confused expression turn into a playful grin.

"You never change Len," she chuckled. It went quiet after that. Then Len wanted to know why she was late.

"Why are you ten minutes late?"

"Sorry 'bout that. I bumped into Piko on the way here and we talked for a few minutes." Len felt rather annoyed. _'Damn, inner Len was right after all.' _Len didn't realise Rin hadn't actually finished. "He was on his way to a date with Miki. Isn't that cute?" she squealed. Len felt like a great weight was lifted from his chest.

"Oh, yeah cute. So what now?" Len asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied, that confused expression returning.

"Why are we here?"

"Oh right, hehe." This time it was her turn to laugh nervously.

"You never change Rin," Len chuckled with a mocking tone. "Seriously, why'd you call me here? You never just want to hang out with only me. Something up?"

"Yep, the sky is. I'll tell you when…" she trailed off while looking around. Rin noticed a low branch on the sakura tree and smirked deviously. "When we climb the tree! Come on, last one up's gotta admit they're a shota!" she almost yelled and began dashing towards the branch.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Len protested but ran after her anyway. He was a bit annoyed but couldn't help but smile at her childish behaviour. Rin was already on the third lowest branch so it was obvious she was going to win. Sighing, Len hauled himself up onto the first branch and began making his way up the tree. He looked up to find Rin had reached the very top and was grinning with satisfaction. Len began to grunt a bit under his breath as he was only halfway up.

"Come on Len, it's not that hard!" she yelled down the tree. Len's reply was merely a grumble as he reached up for the next branch with his hand. "No, no, no. You need to use your legs first! Like your skinny, little shota arms can take your weight," she giggled.

"Well, your not the most feminine with that chest that's as flat as a pancake!" Len called back up the tree and let out a laugh at Rin's horrified expression.

"That is no way to talk to a lady. Now, get a move on!" Little did Len know that Rin was actually glad he was taking a century. It gave her longer to think how she was going to tell Len why they were even climbing that tree. Finally, Rin felt something grab her arm and looked to find Len gesturing to help him up. She giggled some more and pulled until a very red faced and panting Len was sat next to her. "Admit that you're a shota then!"

Len couldn't be bothered to argue and panted, "O *pant* k, I'm a *pant* a sh *pant* shota." Len panted for awhile longer until he finally got his breath back. He glared at the blond and stated, "You know Rin, you said the last one up had to admit they're a shota. What if you'd lost? You're not a boy." He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. "Unless you're not telling me something!"

"What? No! I just knew you'd be last is all," she said with a slight pout on her lips.

"So," Len started after a few moments silence. "Are you going to tell me why you called me here or what?" He was starting to get impatient.

"I, um, well I needed, I just wanted to tell you that, um, I," she babbled at him while nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Len was growing even more suspicious than he was before.

After several more minutes of nothing but complete nonsense escaping Rin's lips, Len just sighed and covered her mouth with his hand. She gasped as he looked down and said, "Never mind, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She shook her head and removed his hand from her mouth saying, "No Len. I just made you climb a freaking tree for pete's sake so I ought to tell you." Len gazed at Rin with wonder. _'Is it just me or are her cheeks slightly pink?'_ Len decided to let it pass and gestured for Rin to go on. She sat up straight and said, "Ok then." She took a deep breath. "Len, I li-."

She was cut off as they both heard a cracking noise. They had completely forgotten how old that sakura tree was and how it could barely take both their weights. But, before they could do anything, the branch they were sat on snapped. The next thing Len knew he was falling. He felt twigs scrape his skin as he fell through the pink wonderland and his body seemed to turn sideways in mid air. He closed his eyes as he landed with a thud and felt pain shoot into his left ankle.

"Len! Are you ok?" asked a panicky voice who Len assumed was Rin. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced up to find Rin rushing down the tree. He looked up even higher to the branch they'd been sat on to find only the half he'd been sitting on had snapped. _'Well that's fair.'_ His gaze then rested on his painful, left ankle. His eyes widened and he gasped upon seeing it's position. _'I-is it supposed to bend that way?!'_

Rin finally finished hopping down the tree and made a dash for Len. "Len! Len!," she shrieked as she approached him. She knelt down next to the boy's mangled body and began throwing questions at him. "Len, are you hurt? Where does it hurt? Oh, no! Your foot! Is it supposed to bend that way? Is it even supposed to be that size? Can you sit up? Can you-."

"CALM DOWN RIN!" Len bellowed at the shaking girl. He tried sitting up but regretted it when he felt a horrible ache enter his back. He placed his hand on his forehead and muttered, "Ow…"

"Oh, Len," sniffed Rin and she flung her arms around the injured blond. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't made you climb that stupid tree then this wouldn't of happened."

Len cringed and felt his face flush at the close contact. "Well what's done is done. Do you have a phone with you? Mine's dead," he asked, hopefully looking at Rin's orange shoulder bag.

Rin broke the hug and said, "No…I left it at home." They were about to resolve to Rin trying to carry Len out of the park when luck came their way and Rin spotted a familiar red head and white head coming closer. They were holding hands and laughing. "Piko! Miki! Over here!" The blonds watched as the two quickly jogged over to them.

"Rin? Len? What are you doing on the ground?" asked a puzzled Piko.

"Oh my, Len! Your foot! What happened?" gasped Miki.

"I fell out of sakura here," groaned Len as he pointed to the tree.

"Do either of you two have a phone on you?" asked a rather impatient Rin.

Miki's hands dove into her black shoulder bag she was carrying and brought out a red mobile with a little cherry charm dangling off it. Without hesitating, she flipped it open and dialled 119. "Hello? I need an ambulance at Sakura Park. Yes. The big tree. Yes. Ok, thank you!" She hung up and turned to us. "They're coming!" she smiled and Rin breathed out a sigh of relief.

Piko and Miki decided to wait with the blonds until the paramedics arrived. They were going on all about their wonderful date together. Rin and Len weren't really listening to the excited couple and were eagerly looking around for the paramedics. They were taking a while and Len began groaning more and more, complaining his foot was killing. Rin wrapped her arms around him once more causing Len to go the colour of Miki's hair.

After about fifteen minutes the ambulance finally arrived. "Finally!" yelled Len as people began making their way towards the party of teens. They held out a stretcher and Len squeaked when the paramedics picked him up. "Hey! What the- Put me down!" he exclaimed while Piko and Miki just laughed as Len wriggled about. "I don't like being touched! Help guys! I'm being kidnapped!"

"Len man, stay still. Bah, your such a shota!" laughed Piko.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with Rin hugging you!" giggled Miki. Len went a deeper shade of red if that was even possible.

"Ok, enough chitter chat. Who's accompanying the boy to the hospital then?" asked one of the people carrying Len.

"Oh that'd be me!" called Rin while waving her arms about. The man nodded and Rin began walking with them out of the park. Piko and Miki waved before they walked off to finish their date. As Len was being put in the vehicle, Rin sniffed, "I really am sorry Len."

Len just chuckled, "Come on Rin, get in." He pointed to the seat next to him. Rin stopped sniffling and smiled as she climbed in next to him. She winced upon seeing his swollen foot again but just carried on smiling. Rin held Len's hand as the door closed and they were driven off to the hospital.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So Rin, what did you want to tell me?" asked Len. They were walking back from the hospital. Well, Len was hopping along on some crutches he was given. The sky was a lovely orange colour, a colour that Rin admired. The birds that were chirping earlier were becoming more and more quiet by the minute and it was still rather warm from the hot Summer's day. They were walking back through the park where the tree drama happened.

Rin reddened at the questioned and stuttered, "I-I'll tell y-you if…" She trailed off while looking round again. Her gaze fixed on the sakura tree they knew all too well.

"I am not climbing that tree! I never want to climb a tree ever again!"

Rin giggled and said, "I wasn't going to make you climb the tree! Lets just sit under it, ok?"

"Fine," grumbled Len as she began dragging him to the pink demon. Rin sat down as Len struggled to take off his crutches. Once he got them off he didn't have a clue how to sit down. Rin sighed, got up, grabbed his waist and yanked him onto the ground. "Ow…" mumbled Len as he stared at his yellow foot. The doctor had let him pick whatever colour plaster he wanted and of course, yellow was first on the list. "Tell me then!"

"I…um…I…" Rin couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Please say it now or just drop it!," Len said as he folded his arms.

"I know!" chirped Rin and held up her index finger. She then dug her hands into her bag and rummaged around for a bit before she pulled out a black felt tip. "I'll be the first to write on your plaster! Shut your eyes!" Len did as he was told and waited while he felt a slight pressure on his suffocated foot. It was taking a while to write 'Get well soon' but unknown to Len, Rin was writing so much more. "Done! You can open your eyes now," Len heard her say so he opened them to find Rin blushing like crazy.

Len's gaze fell down to his plaster and he sighed upon realising Rin had written what was upside down to him. He turned his head around as far as he could and began looking at what Rin had done. She'd drawn what looked like a tree and sitting under it were two stickmen. One of them had a bow on their head while the other had a rather large foot. Len then focused on the writing below it which read, _'Get well soon Len, I love you.'_ Len looked up at the very red girl with a shocked expression. So she liked him back?

"Ha ha, never mind. I guess it was cheeky of me to put it there. I'll find some yellow paint or something to cover it up and- mmph!" Len had interrupted her by leaning in to peck her on the lips. Butterflies beat inside them as they touched and Rin slowly pressed back. Len didn't want thing to get to serious just yet and pulled away after a few seconds. When he drew back Rin looked slightly in a daze. She looked Len in the eye and giggled. Len grinned and thought, _'I suppose it was a good thing to fall after all.'_

He looked up at the tree, placed his hand on the smooth bark and said, "Thank you sakura."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

And that's that! Hehe, my hamster's name is Sakura. My little brother and sister can't pronounce it properly and just call her Saki for short. Don't ask why but when I wrote puzzled Piko I burst out laughing. (I know, weird). Sorry about the inner Len part, I couldn't help it. I think 119 is the emergency number in Japan, please correct me if I'm wrong! Again, thank you Expelliarmus for giving me the idea!

Please carry on with those reviews! :)


	7. Trying To Get Him Alone

OMG I'VE BEEN GONE FOR OVER A BLOOMIN MONTH! (Truth be told, I've had this half written for that month.) Well I've been busy with going back to school and birthdays and other things so…yeah. Oooh! I got a 3DS and I'm eagerly awaiting Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. :D Um, what else's new? Oh yeah! I'm now obsessed with The Hunger Games! I read all three books in a week AND I have the film AND I've got a special Mockingjay necklace! (I'm wearing it now, _tee hee_) I don't know if I'll be doing fanfics on that yet, but who knows? Anyway, on with the story!

I dedicate this to mitchkat1 who is one of my favourite authors on this site. (I doubt she'll see this cause I don't think she reads my stories but, oh well. XD) Her stories are all RinxLen so if you're reading this, I'm pretty sure you'll love her fanfics. Check her out some time!

I do not own Vocaloid! If I did, I'd make them sell cool merchandise in the UK! (For cheap prices too! :D)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Trying To Get Him Alone

Hello! I'm Rin Kagamine, fourteen years old and I'm in my first year at Crypton High. My life is pretty much perfect. I come from a wealthy family, have great friends, good grades, a big brother who always looks out for me and all the oranges I could possibly want. Who could want more? Well, I do! Please don't think I'm greedy for saying that! I'm not usually like this, I swear.

It's just there's something I've had my eye on for awhile now. No, it's not the latest video game. (I'm a big gamer). Not the trophy for the school's talent show coming up. (I'm gonna win that easy peasy with my singing anyway). Not the big, orange flavoured, chocolate heart that sits on the window of a shop I pass everyday on the way to school. (Mind you, it does look tasty).

No, this something is actually a someone, a person, my friend, a him, a him with a blond hair and aqua eyes. Yuparoonie! I want Len Kagamine. I'm not if sure you could tell but I have the _slightest _crush on him. He's just so cute, really friendly, funny and…those eyes. THOSE EYES! I melt every time I stare into them. I know we're destined for each other. We have the same last names for the chicken's sake! What chicken? Don't ask.

However, I have not yet got Len Kagamine. I'm not scared of confessing, I'm super confident! It's just, whenever I find the perfect time to tell him, one of our stupid friends butt in and ruin the moment. I'm usually in a mood for the next day when that happens. The only one who knows about my crush is Teto, my strawberry blond best friend. She gives me tips on how to confess just right since she reads all those girly magazines. I prefer to skip those.

Ugh! But it's taking forever! I've been trying to confess for four months! Life is so hard. Right, I'm determined to get it done tomorrow. I will do whatever it takes and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me! *Insert dramatic pose* You'll see, Len Kagamine. We'll be together soon! I promise!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm trudging my way to school with my friends Teto, Kaito, Neru, Mikuo, Miku and Len. Ah Len… The sound of his name lights a fire in my heart, shows me the path to happiness, activates the love in my-

"So Rin, what are you planning on doing for the reading project?" asks Kaito. I wanted to beat the crap out of him for waking me up from Len land.

"The project? I'll just say the book was great and I recommend it to others," I groan. Actually, I'm quite smart but I tend not to bother with books. I just wait for the movies.

"That's lazy Rin," Miku comments.

"Too right," agrees Mikuo. Ha! He's only just agreeing cause it's obvious he likes Miku. Everyone knows…except Miku. She's got quite a thick head, that one.

"You should work harder if you want to get far in life," I hear someone say and I turn around to snap at them.

"Oh really? Then why don't you-." I feel my cheeks heat up when I see the startled expression on Len's face. "Oh, ha ha! Sorry!" I apologize and start to walk again. I hear Teto 'Tut Tut' at me so I glare at her. I hate Teto sometimes, I really do.

I get to class and it is just sooo boring since Len is only in my music class and I'm stuck in maths. Music's the only subject I don't fall asleep in. I'm as board as a bored! Wait…are boards boring? I guess cardboard is quite boring but then again, if you were a surfboard… Gah, I loose focus so easily! The bell finally rings and it's lunch time.

I bump into Teto as I exit the classroom and she whispers, "Are we going to try again?"

"You bet! Len-kun shall belong to me!" I giggle with an evil grin.

First we go to the cafeteria for food. I sit down at our regular table, pull out my bento and start gobbling down my food. Everything seems to be normal. Mikuo's flirting with Miku while she's completely ignoring him. Neru's so into her phone that I swear she's in another world at the moment. Kaito is hopefully glancing at her but I doubt she even knows he's there.

The only person not here is Len since he usually buys his food. Teto and I discuss yet again exactly what I'm going to say and what to do. The plan is for Teto to distract everyone so I can turn to Len, say, "I love you," kiss him, whatever. Len finally arrives and sits down, completely unaware of what's going on and takes out a book. That's something else about Len, he's super clever! I've always dreamt of him tutoring me, his warm body so close to mine, focusing on nothing but me and- FOCUS RIN, FOCUS!

Teto walks over to Kaito and whispers something into his ear. He looks horrified but if you don't do what Teto says then she'll get angry. An angry Teto is a terrifying Teto. Kaito leans over to Neru, gulps and quickly snatches her phone off her.

"Eh? What the hell Kaito? G-give it back!" orders Neru.

Kaito just mutters, "I'm sorry." He then runs out of the cafeteria with the phone and a very flustered Neru chasing after him.

Teto then walks over to Mikuo and whispers something into his ear. I try to hold in my laughter when I see the look on his face. He blushes bright red and says, " Are you sure girls like that?"

Teto grins and replies, "Of course they do! I should know, I'm a girl!"

Mikuo gulps rather like Kaito did and nervously held out a hand towards Miku. Poor, poor Mikuo. He did exactly what he was told and touched an unsuspecting Miku in a very private place.

"KYAA! MIKUO YOU PERVERT!" screamed Miku and slapped him hard across the face. Mikuo fell to the ground and Miku stood up, towering over him. "You. Will. Pay," she says in a deathly tone. Mikuo jumps up and runs away being chased by a very angry Miku. Teto winks at me and walks off to another table. Now's my chance!

I turn to Len who had been engrossed in his book the hole time. I lightly tap his arm and he looks up, smiling. His aqua eyes shining so brightly they almost blind me. Oh goodness, I can feel myself growing warm. He looks around, realising we were the only one's on the table and asks, "Where'd everyone go?"

I think fast because stupid me forgot about this part. "Uhh…Miku and Neru went to the toilet, Kaito and Mikuo got dragged off by Gakupo and his gang and Teto just did a disappearing act!" I threw at him quickly.

He nods slowly and says, "Oh, ok then." He was about to turn back to his book when I tug his sleeve. "Yes?" he asks.

"I need to tell you something, Len." I take a deep, deep breath. "Len I really li-."

"MAMA MIA SAVE OUR BACKSIDES!" a blue head and tealette yell from across the room. Behind them are two very angry girls. I groan loudly and slump back in my chair. Another chance ruined. Teto shrugs at me form the other side of the cafeteria and I bang my head on the table.

"Rin are you ok?" asks Len.

"Just orangey," I grumble and continue with my lunch.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We've still got about quarter of an hour left before the next class so we decide to go outside. May as well, seeing as it's a really nice…day?

I stare up at the sky, jaw reaching the floor, and moan, "Aww, it was sunny this morning!" The other's miserably nod as we gaze at the wide, wet world around us. It's raining cats and chickens! (I know, I have a weird obsession with chickens).

We are still in the doorway, not getting the slightest bit wet. However, I suddenly feel something jab my back and I'm pushed outside. I feel someone bump into me and find a surprised Len. Looking around, I see Teto grin, shut the doors, lock them and give me a thumbs up sign through the glass.

Teto! Why you little treacherous, pick haired moron! As soon as I get back inside I swear I'll- hang on. Me + Len + sealed off from annoying friends = confession! What do you know? I guess I'm good at math after all!

I giggle upon realisation and mouth thank you to Teto. I turn to Len but then think twice and look back at the group. Miku and Kaito are talking to Teto, probably curious about why she locked us out while Neru and Mikuo are just staring at us.

"Uh, Rin?" asks Len. I jump at his voice, this being the first tome he's spoken since we left the hall. "Were kinda getting soaked at the moment." I look down at my clothes and laugh nervously. I'm completely drenched. "Let's head around to the entrance near Geography. We can kill Teto later," he laughs and gestures for me to come. Ah, great minds think alike, I see.

I nod happily, poke my tongue out at the others and we begin to walk to Geography. It's at least five minutes running there and we'd be soaked either way so we decide to just go at a steady pace. Just as well, I need to get a conversation going. There's no one around so I haven't lost hope…yet.

I look over at Len. He's got his hands behind his head and looks in heaven. "Enjoying the weather?" I ask with a grin, only now realising how dumb I actually sound.

"Suppose. I quite like the rain," is all he says.

"Hm, well I'm more of a sunny girl," I say, trying to perk it up again.

"Yeah, I've always seen you as a bright person."

"Really?"

"Yep. You've always got a goofy grin on your face-"

"So my grin's goofy now is it?"

"I meant whenever I see you I just want to smile," he replies and chuckles at my probably as red as a strawberry face.

"You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," I say with uncertainty on my voice. I look at Len to find he's looking right back with those aquamarine pools, waiting for me to continue. I see how well the rain makes his clothes hug his body in all the right places, how cute he looks with his hair in his face and how hot he- BAD RIN BAD! "I…um…"

BOOM!

"Eek!"

"Whoa!"

W-what just happened? Everything flashed by so quickly I'm not quite sure what's going on. The first thing I notice is that my eyes are closed. The second is that I can no longer feel my feet on the ground. The third is that scared shivers are running up and down my spine. However, the fourth is that something firm, yet soft and comfortable is holding on to me.

I slowly open my eyes and I'm met with a sight so bloomin embarrassing I want to cry. I'm in Len's arms. And out of all the positions possible, he happens to me holding me bridal style. "What the-?"

BOOM!

"Eek!" Without thinking I fling my arms around Len's neck and bury face into his chest. Three words: I HATE THUNDER. I don't know why, but it's been a recurring fear since I was little.

"Uh, Rin? You ok?" asks Len.

"Sure, I'm fandabbydozy. Why'd you ask?" I say, my voice slightly muffled.

"It's ok. You're aloud to be scared of thunder, you know." Another boom shortly followed by a crackle fill my ears once again and I merely reply with a whimper. "Come on," he sighs and begins walking again, carefully carrying me.

Even though the thunder's scaring me, I can't help but to grin into Len's chest. I may not of confessed yet, but this is definitely the next best thing! "Oh, and Rin? Don't worry, I wont tell anyone about this."

I look up and his dripping wet face and smile. He stares into my eyes, once again, and something clicks. Could this be the right time? The right moment to confess all of my feeling that have built up over so long? "About what I was saying earlier," I begin and he nods his head. "You know, I really, really-"

"OMG! RIN! WHAT HAPPNED? ARE YOU HURT? DID YOU DIE?"

"Idiot! She's talking so she must be alive."

"Why's Len holding her like that?"

"Aww, this is so cute! I'll have to take a pic of this and text it to everyo- mmph!"

"Quiet you stupid phone addict! You guys are ruining everything!"

Len and I look towards the doorway we were heading to and to our dismay, discover it is crowded with the imbeciles we call our friends. We get to the doors, Len lowers me down and he says, "No, Rin didn't die. She slipped in a puddle and hurt her foot so I carried her." He turns to me and adds, "But you're alright now, right Rin?"

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah, I'm fine now," I say and smile at everyone, trying my hardest not to go into murder mode. The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch and I sigh, "Come on, let's go."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ok, since it didn't go well during lunch, why don't we try again in class?" asks Teto as we walk to our next class.

"Oh yeah, we have music right? Great!"

We walked into the music room and Luka beckoned us to sit down. I really like Luka, our music teacher. She's so kind and lets us call her by her first name! She's the only teacher in the school that everyone doesn't hate.

"Rin, Len? I don't think I'm going to bother asking why you're soaking wet," Luka giggles and shakes her head.

"Sorry, Luka," Len and I say together but Luka just rolls her eyes and shoes us to our seats.

"Today we're simply carrying on with practising our singing skills," she explains. Score! I have a great plan brewing in my mind! "Some of you will be put into groups, others will sing alone. I've picked so listen out for your names. Teto, Gumi and Neru will be in a group. Piko and Kaito will sing a duet. I want Len to sing by himself. Miki, Mayu and Nero to be in a group. Miku and Mikuo to sing a duet…" I hear a groan from Miku upon hearing that. Like me, this just isn't her day.

I ignore everything else Luka says until, "And finally, Rin to sing by herself. Pick a song, any song and practise it for 10 minutes. Then present your songs to the class. Chop chop then!" She shoos us away and we go to practise.

Everything is going according to plan. I am by myself! So is Len! How you ask is my plan going to work? I'm going to sing my practise to Len, insisting it's to give me tips. Still confused? My song shall be I Like You, I Love You. I can't wait!

I follow Len into the corner of the room and when he turns around he looks surprised to see me. "Rin? I thought we were both singing separately," questions Len.

"We are, I just want you to see if my voice sounds alright! You can be like a judge!" That sounded a lot cooler in my head.

"Uhh…Ok then," he says looking embarrassed.

I open my mouth and begin, "_He-he-he-he hey, could you wait a minute…"_ I carry on as he observes me. I've always been told I've got a nice singing voice. However, now that I'm singing in front of Len, I'm so nervous! He seems to be enjoying it though, so I'm glad. As soon as it gets to the end, I'm gonna glomp him to death just to prove it's true! But what of I scare him? Ah, I'm sure it'll be fine.

I get to the part of the song which is really fun to sing, the part where I'm singing gibberish! "_I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute__, __I just want to, um, err I wish, hey, um," _I gibber. It's so fun! However, it is getting close to the last part and I can feel my knees shaking. Where has all my confidence gone?

Here we go…the last line…the line that can change everything.

"_I like, I lo_-"

"OW MIKUO THAT WAS MY FOOT!" cries a voice.

DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!

Resisting the urge to scream, I look around to see Miku hopping around, clutching her foot. Mikuo's standing next to her looking terrified. "I told you we shouldn't have done a dance as well!"

Mikuo looks close to tears. "Miku, I'm sorry! I just wanted to please you and, well I…" he mutters. Miku gives him a death glare and he stumbles backwards, into poor old Neru.

"Ack!" she cries and they both topple over onto the floor. Miku sighs, stops hopping and holds her hand out to the boy. "Uh, what about me?" grumbles Neru, still sprawled out on the ground.

Mikuo gladly accepts and is hoisted up. Only Miku did it quite violently and Mikuo falls, once again, but this time he goes down with Miku. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see what will happen next.

I hear Len gasp next to me and when I look around, I can see his face is bight red. "What?" I ask but he merely points in the direction of the teals. I look around and my eyes grow wide.

Miku's. Skirt. Has. Shifted. Up. And. Mikuo. Is. Staring. At. Her. Green. Underwear.

"AAAAHHHH!"

CRASH! BANG! THWUNK! SMASH! DONG! CRACK! BAM!

Len, Luka and I take cover behind a piano and before we know it, a full on fight brakes loose. Objects from as small as sharpeners to as big as text books are being flung around the room. Everyone's throwing something, or attacking someone. I turn my head to Luka and Len who look like they don't have a clue what to do.

I boldly stand up to find Kaito hitting Teto on the nose while she's stealing Gumi's goggles, Neru using her long, sleek ponytail as a whip on people, Miki choking Piko and Miku literally trying to murder Mikuo. She's got a chair held above her head. Miku's going to smash Mikuo's head in!

"Stop Miku!" I yell.

"What?" She flings her body around, but to only accidentally let go of the chair she was holding. The last thing I see is a bright, green object hurtling towards me, someone who I think is Len yelling, "Rin, look out!" and then everything goes black.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" I groan, opening my eyes. I feel like death. I appear to be lying down on something. A bed perhaps?

"You got smashed in the face with a chair is what happened," says a voice. My vision is still a bit blurry but when I turn my head, I can still make out those bright, aqua orbs. Even though I have a migraine, I'm still getting a fuzzy feeling since Len's here. "You're lucky you don't have a concussion."

"Len? Why are you here?" I ask.

"Oh, so you'd prefer it if I wasn't here?"

"NO! Ugh, I mean, wouldn't you rather be in class?"

"Uh, not with you in this condition."

My eyes widen and I begin to see him more clearly. Is he…Is he blushing? "What do you mean?"

"Look I was just worried about you, ok?" he snaps while looking down. "Sorry for being concerned."

I face palmed, which was a bad idea with my bruised forehead. It appears I have bandages wrapped around my head. "Ow…"

"Rin, you nutter," Len sighs and reaches out a hand to stroke my cheek. I try to control myself but I feel my face instantly heat up, probably turning crimson. "Miku feels terrible, you know."

"It was just and accident. Could've been worse, she could've cracked my skull" I say and close my eyes again. I let out a long sigh. "Where are we anyway?"

"The nurse's office. The one who wears those weird cat ears."

"The middle aged otaku?"

"That's the one! She let me stay here with you. I had to literally beg her and…" Len trails off and blushes beetroot red, realising what he just said and his hand retreats from my cheek. My heartbeat quickens as I suddenly understand how much Len wanted to watch over me.

"Len…you…"

"LookRinIreallylikeyouandI'vebeentryingtoconfessformont hsnowbutI'vebeentochickentoodoitsoyeah !" he blabbers so quickly that I only understand the words chicken and confess. What is it with me and chickens? I guess it's cause their so fluffy and funny to do an impression of and- wait. Confess?! Does that mean?

"What did you say?" I ask, eyes narrowing.

Len takes a deep breath and repeats, "Look Rin, I really like you and I've been trying to confess for months now but I've been too chicken to do it so, yeah!" He shuts his eyes tightly.

"NO!" I scream. What, what, WHAT? After all this time? But it was me! I've been the one trying to confess! Grr, life really picks on you sometimes. "WHY?"

"So I'm guessing you don't like me back, huh?" he says, sadness hanging onto his tone.

"NO! I mean, YES! I mean…OH MOTHER BLOOMIN HEN!"

"Rin?"

"You don't understand! I've been the one trying to confess. Remember in the cafeteria? How 'bout when I wanted to tell you something out in the storm? I was singing 'I Like You, I Love You' for goodness' sake! And it's not just today. I've been attempting for months!" I exclaim.

"R-really?"

"Four months, one week and five days to be exact."

"So, y-you like me back?"

"YES!"

"Then why are you making such a fuss?"

"I…" I stop myself when I notice Len's right. I'm being a right old fusspot and don't have an excuse. "M-my head's hurting," I say sheepishly.

"Well," says Len, all embarrassment leaving his face and being replaced with a smirk. He comes over to the bed, sits on it next to me, grabs my hands and says, "I think I might be able to make it feel better."

"Hn?" I whimper, clearly knowing what was about to happen. I watch, half excited, half terrified as Len begins to lean down, closing his shining eyes. This is my first kiss and, well…I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KISS! I mean, sure I've practiced on my teddy bear, Tadahiko, multiple times (bless his woolly heart) but I really don't have a clue.

Len's now so close I can feel his breath on my lips. Ah, what the heck? May as well try! I shut my eyes, tilt my chin up slightly and gently wrap my arms around his neck. Our lips are about a millimetre away from each others'. We really are going to kiss!

BAM!

"Uh…are we interrupting something?"

Len and I freeze and look towards the doorway. There's the nurse with her cat ears, Kaito with a cut lip, Neru with a chunk of her hair missing, Teto with a bloodstained nose, Mikuo with a black eye and an unharmed Miku apart from her guilty expression.

"Yes, you are interrupting something!" I finally get the courage to say.

Great, so we finally confess and THIS happens? Don't tell me I'm going to have to wait another four months just to kiss the guy! Ugh, my life sucks sometimes! I blame the chickens, I really do.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ok…so weird ending, I know. Hehe, I tried (note the word TRIED) to write something funny. But in all honesty, I think I failed. XD Never mind! Yeah, um, I apologize about Rin's weird chicken obsession. I'd just like to thank Safi-ry for giving me the idea for the fight (not the chair part). Thanks Safi! Also, I like how I made Rin say, "Just orangey," instead of "Just peachy." (Fail)

Keep reading and reviewing!

P.S. My next one shot will hopefully be a Halloween special! (I better start writing it now or I'll never finish it on time!)


	8. Forbidden Movies

Hi! I'm so sorry that I never posted a Halloween special. I didn't finish it in time! Heck, it's not even finished now. -.- I promise there will be a Christmas one and one on the 27th Dec for the Kagamine's birthday!

Warning: This one shot is my first time writing TWINCEST. It's taken me ages to work up the courage to write a twincest fanfic and I'm finally brave enough. So if you don't like twincest, DON'T READ!

I dedicate this to xX little kagami Xx This is because she is a faithful reviewer to my new story There's A First Time For Everything and I'm very grateful to her. :)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Forbidden Movies

BA BUM BA BUM BA BUM

I could feel my heart practically leaping out of my chest.

BA BUM BA BUM BA BUM

I was hot all over. I could barely breathe.

BA BUM BA BUM BA BUM

Butterflies were flapping wildly around in my stomach.

Why, of all people, did it have to be **her** making me feel like that?

It was calm and quiet Sunday. Everyone was out of the Vocaloid Mansion, enjoying a day at the beach. Well, except Rin and I. The night before we'd stayed up late watching horror movies and neither of us could sleep afterwards (not that I was scared or anything…ha ha…)

Instead, we overslept and everyone went without us. Not that we minded. After all, we hadn't had a day just to ourselves for a while. It was always so loud in the house that sometimes my ears threatened to drop right off.

Due to us still being very sleepy, we decided to have a lazy day watching even more movies. Maybe just not the horror ones. We decided to watch one movie for each genre. We'd made it through adventure, comedy, sci-fi and we were currently watching Totoro for animation. Ah, Totoro, it never gets old.

We were sat in the living room, on a big purple sofa. Rin was snuggled closely up to me and I had my arms around her. Our eyes were fixed on the screen but my mind was elsewhere. I was trying my best to pay attention to the lovable forest spirit but it was no use.

I could only focus on Rin.

How she was close enough for me to feel her warm breath, smell her citrus hair and hear her cute giggles at the sight of a big bear-rabbit thing playing in the rain. It was so overwhelming I couldn't think straight. I'm sure it is fairly obvious.

I was in love with Rin.

However, fate was cruel. I had to fall in love with the one girl who I wished I hadn't. But I couldn't help it.

I was in love with my sister. My twin sister.

I understood that my feelings were pure taboo but I couldn't stop it. Ever since we were little, we had been oddly close. Not as close as siblings usually are. We always had to be next to each other. Even when we moved out to join the Vocaloids when we were twelve, we had to hang on to each other for days before we got settled in.

I've always felt attracted to Rin. When we were little, it was just a harmless crush. I guessed it would pass over time. I'd meet a nice girl who was really pretty and fall for her instead. I met plenty of nice girls who were really pretty. When I met Miku and Gumi I was hoping I'd fall for them but I didn't.

Around the time we turned thirteen I realised it was more than just a childish crush. I was deeply in love with her.

I knew there is no chance for Rin to feel the same way. I was just her older twin brother by thirty seconds. I was merely the person that she could rely on, cry on and sometimes bicker with. It hurt a lot.

But what hurt more was the fact that even if she felt the same, it was impossible for us to be together. We'd never get accepted by society. Worse still, imagine how disgusted the other vocaloids would be. I didn't want to think what our parents would say.

I felt something prodding my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked to the side and found that Rin was gently poking my cheek.

"It's finished," Rin said and yawned shortly after. The noise she made was adorable. "Wanna watch something else?"

"Go on then," I sighed. "It's not like we have anything better to do."

"Ok," Rin said and wriggled out of my arms. She slowly stood up but wobbled a bit before she made her way over to the TV set. She bent down and ejected the disk. "Whatcha want to watch now?" she asked.

"What genre haven't we had yet?"

"Um…there's crime, mystery, supernatural. I don't really feel like them though," Rin replied.

"Me neither," I agreed while lifting my arms up to stretch. I yawned, shut my eyes and sighed sleepily.

"Oooo!" Rin squeaked.

"What?"

"Let's watch a romance!"

O.O

My eyes snapped open and grew wide in shock. My breathe became heavy. Watch a romance with Rin? NO! I couldn't possibly! What if I tried to make a move on her? I'd probably scar her! Nah, nuh-uh, no way, mm mm, NO!

"Fine."

It was useless. I just couldn't say no to my adorable twin. It was always like that. Rin sometimes took advantage of it and made me do things like her chores and homework.

Rin popped in a DVD and quickly scurried back over to the sofa. I opened up my arms and she gladly fell into them and resumed her previous position. At least I could cuddle with her like this. Even if it did make my heart pound about a million times per minute.

"What is it then?" I asked while fiddling with Rin's bow.

"It's called First Love Academy. It's an anime I borrowed off Gumi," she answered.

I calmed down a little bit. At least it wasn't live action. That would have been unbearable.

Rin pressed play and the opening credits began. The song playing was a little cheesy but I had to admit, it was catchy. I was a bit confused at first but after a bit I understood the story. Basically two boys, one popular and the other a geek, were both in love with their class president and battling each other to get her.

I realised the geeky boy looked a little bit like me. If only I'd fallen in love with our class president, Teto, then maybe things would be a lot easier.

About half way through it, Rin paused the film and said, "I need the toilet."

I let her free once again and she skipped off to the bathroom. I felt thirsty so I got up and wandered into the kitchen. I was relived to find Meiko and Kaito had been shopping and found a new bottle of banana milk. I also grabbed some

orange juice and poured Rin and I a glass of our favourite drinks.

"There you are," said Rin as she appeared in the kitchen doorway. I held up the glass with orange juice. "Thanks!" she grinned and we both went back into the living room.

As we were sitting back down Rin said, "I wish the geeky one would just confess already. That's what I'd do if I had a crush!"

"Hn," I replied as I was busy bashing a pillow to make it more comfortable.

"Len?" asked Rin.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

BAM. I was not expecting that. I stopped bashing the poor pillow to death and looked towards Rin. I was met with her big, azure eyes. She was waiting for a response.

"No," I lied.

"I don't believe you," said Rin as her eyes narrowed.

"Have I lied to you before?" I asked. I could feel my palms begin to sweat.

"Yes. Remember when you accidentally overfed my goldfish and it died? You told me Orange clawed the thing out of its bowl. I ignored poor Orange for a month," huffed Rin.

"Really, Rin?" I sighed. We were six when that incident happened. SIX! I didn't mean to overfeed Goldie. I was using his food as snow for him but it never occurred to me he'd eat it. Stupid six year old brain.

"Yes, really. And anyway, I can see it in your eyes," she said and leaned in really close to me, staring into my eyes. She was close enough for me to kiss her.

"OK fine," I admitted just so that Rin would retreat to a safe distance from me.

She did so and said, "Knew it. Must be a twin thing."

"Right…" I said doubtfully. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest when Rin referred to us as twins.

"Are you gonna tell me?" she said while cocking her head to the side. She looked like a puppy.

"I don't think so," I sighed. She looked rather sad at that but quickly shook it off.

"Ok, but you have to confess to her."

"W-WHAT?"

"You heard me. You either tell me who it is or I'll make you confess to her," said Rin with a smirk. That's a bad thing about Rin. Her blackmailing.

"Rin, I-I-"

"WHAT GIRL DO YOU LIKE?" yelled Rin almost angrily. So much for our peaceful Sunday.

"I never said it was a girl," I pointed out.

Rin's eyes grew wide and she shuffled away from me a bit. "L-Len, I never th-thought you were-"

"NO! I'm not like that Rin. I was simply making a point," I quickly put in. Well, I'd just made the situation even more awkward.

"R-right," giggled Rin who was now slightly pink in the face. "So?"

"Rin…please…" I begged.

"Nu-uh! Who is it?"

"Alright fine! I'll confess!" I cried. Rin smirked and I gulped. I'd have to confess to Rin? Crap.

"Either ring her now or tell her tomorrow at school," ordered Rin. I didn't really want to confess to some random girl so I guessed there was no getting out of it.

"A-alright. I'll tell her now," I mumbled. "Just…how do I tell her?"

"Idiot," muttered Rin while shaking her head. "Just say it. Say I love you!"

"R-right, ok I-I will," I stuttered.

"Why don't you practice on me, eh?" offered Rin. I stared at her in confusion. "It might make things easier!"

I took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you."

Rin cupped a hand around her ear and said, "You'll have to speak up sweety, granny can't hear."

I chuckled a bit at her words and said a bit louder, "I love you."

"Still not loud enough, deary," said Rin in her old lady voice.

"I LOVE YOU!" I bellowed.

Rin leapt away from me and fell off the sofa. "I think you made your dear granny deaf," spluttered a slightly dizzy Rin.

I pulled her back up onto the sofa and said, "I think she was deaf already."

Rin smiled and said, "At least you've said it. Go tell that girl what you just said, but maybe not quite so loud."

I couldn't help but notice the tinge of sadness hanging off her tone. But why would she be sad? She'd just won. She'd forced me to confess. Hang on, was it possible she liked me back? No, she couldn't. But…there was a chance, right?

"Go on, tell her," Rin said softly for what felt like the thousandth time.

I sucked up all my courage and said, "I just did."

"H-huh?"

The next few moments happened so quickly I can only remember them as a blur. Somehow my lips were suddenly on Rin's smaller pink ones. They stayed there for a few seconds and…SLAP!

The next thing I knew was that there was a searing pain going through my left cheek. I looked to see a rosy red Rin with her hand raised. If Rin slapping me wasn't bad enough we suddenly heard a BANG! We looked to the side and stared.

Everyone was standing in the doorway with their jaws on the floor. They were obviously back from their beach day early. The 'bang' was Kaito who seemed to have fallen over.

I heard a whimper and turned to see tears streaming down Rin's face. I held up my hand but Rin pushed it away, sprang up and ran out the room and up the stairs. I could hear her wailing. Rin never cried, let alone wailed.

What. Had. I. Done.

Ignoring the gobsmacked witnesses I charged after my poor twin and bounded up the stairs. I heard a door slam which was presumably our shared bedroom's door. I could also hear Rin loudly sobbing.

I'd ruined everything. My relationship with Rin had been destroyed. I'd managed to keep it normal for so long and one little slip up had changed everything. Rin probably hated me now. I didn't blame her. I was a sick, sick human being. I was supposed to protect Rin and stay her loyal brother. But no, I had to go and fall in love with her. Damn it all!

I arrived at the our bedroom door and tried to open it. I wasn't surprised it was locked. I instantly began pounding on it, determined to get her to let me in.

"Rin! Rin! Open this door!" I demanded.

"No! Go away!" cried Rin from the other side. She began to wail again.

"Please, Rin! I'm sorry!"

"NO! You stupid pig! I HATE YOU!"

Rin's words echoed in my head several times before I properly took them in. When they finally sank in, I stopped the pounding. Rin hated me. She really hated me.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Rin screamed over and over.

I could barely stand it. It was breaking my heart. I sniffed and felt a tear slide down my cheek. Then another and another and another until I was in full on sobbing mode as well. My heart, that beat for Rin and only Rin, was slowly crumbling to pieces.

"I HATE YOU!" Rin continued. Her voice was becoming horse but she didn't let it stop her. She carried on throwing the same hurtful phrase at me again and again.

I was crying so hard I could barely breathe. I brought my hands to my face but quickly lowered them when I felt a sting again in my left cheek. I looked at the hand that had touched it and found some red liquid on it. Rin had slapped me pretty hard.

"I HATE YOU! How dare you mess with my feelings! Did you find my diary or something? You…you bastard!"

At first, I could only notice that Rin had called me a swear word. She had never done that before. But then I noticed what she'd said prior to that. Her diary? Things started to click together in my head. I gasped in realisation. I had to get that door open!

I backed away from the door and took a deep, shaky breath. With tears still streaming down my face I charged to the door and crashed my shoulder against it.

"Ahh!" I cried in pain. But there was no time for nursing it. I backed away again and slammed myself against the door once more. Wincing at my shoulder I stepped back. _Third time lucky_, I thought. I ran to the door, threw myself onto it and thankfully it bust open.

I quickly looked around, trying to find Rin. My eyes landed on a little lump at the end of Rin's bed. It was shaking and whimpering, not something a lump would usually do. I stumbled over to it and knelt down next to the bed.

"Rin," I whimpered.

"I thought I told you go away," gasped Rin.

"You did," I gulped. "But I need to talk to you."

"Why?" asked Rin, still hiding under the covers. "Why'd you do it? Though it'd be funny messing with little Rinny's feelings, eh? Well, I certainly didn't think it was funny."

"No, Rin. I didn't think that but-"

"And when did you find out then?" she said. "Got a hold of my dairy when I went shopping with Gumi last Thursday?"

"No, Rin, I-"

"You've broken me, Len! Broken me! Can't you see how much I love you?"

There it was. As soon as she had mentioned something about a diary I realised something. Rin must have thought I'd found out she was in love with me and I wanted to make fun of her for it. It all made sense now. Even better, she loved me back! But I wished we wouldn't of found out like that.

"Yes, now I can see. Rin, you've got to listen. I love you too!" I confessed.

"What?" she asked and a little blond head popped out from under the covers. "You…you weren't making fun of me?"

"No! I love you dearly Rin. I know I shouldn't, but I do!"

"Oh, Len," sniffed Rin. She scrunched up her pretty face yet again and let a fresh batch of tears flow. I stood up, clambered up onto the bed, pulled Rin close and cradled her in my arms. I began to cry again along with her. We stayed like that, sobbing in each other's arms for what felt like ages.

After a while, Rin whispered, "You're definitely telling the truth now?"

I kissed the top of her head and replied, "Of course."

Rin nodded. "Then, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry I said all those horrible things. I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Shh, Rin shh," I said while I stroked her hair. "There, there now."

Rin pulled away from me a bit and I stared at her questioningly. She leaned back in but slightly higher up and shut her eyes. I understood and copied her actions.

Our lips met and it was almost like I had been transported into another world. The kiss was soft, sweet and gentle. It was full of love, all I could ever want.

I became brave and pushed my tongue past her lips. Rin gasped but quickly returned my actions. We began to explore each other like we had never dared to before. All I could feel, smell and taste was Rin. Rin, Rin, Rin. We didn't want it to stop. We wanted the kiss to last forever more.

We suddenly jumped apart when we heard footsteps. I looked over to the now broken door that was still hanging open and caught a glimpse of teal and magenta. Rin must of seen it too for she sighed and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied truthfully.

Rin turned her attention back to me and whispered, "I love you, Len."

"I love you too, Rin," I whispered back and gave her one last peck. "Come on then. I think we need to clean ourselves up.

Rin climbed off of my lap and we made our way to the bathroom. We splashed cold water on our red, puffy eyes and Rin attended to my swollen cheek. She kept saying she was sorry over and over again.

"Kagamines! Dinner!" called what sounded like Meiko's voice.

"Are you ready?" I asked Rin and took her hand.

"Yes," confirmed Rin and we made our way down the stairs.

Dinner was awfully awkward. No one said a work except Kaito, Being the idiot he was, he wouldn't shut up. After a while of his blabbering about goodness knows what Meiko yelled, "SHUT UP!" He obeyed but began shifting uncomfortably.

"Rin, Len," said Luka and we all stared at her. "While you two were upstairs we were having a little chat. We've decided not to interfere with you situation. Being your band members and best friends, we don't care if you want to be a couple."

Rin and I gasped and looked around the table. Everyone was smiling and nodding understandingly at us. Miku was even wiping a single tear from her eye.

"But," said Luka. "I can't say the same for the rest of the world, not to mention your parents. Do you promise to keep this a secret?"

"Yes," Rin and I said in unison.

"Then…we hope this goes well for you," said Luka with a smile.

I could hardly believe it. There was still that horrible weight on my shoulders at the thought of society finding out but at least our friends accepted us. That would satisfy me for the time being.

After dinner Rin and I retired to our bedroom. Gakupo offered to fix our crumpled door in the morning and Meiko had checked my shoulder for me. Thankfully, nothing was broken. Miku was extremely happy for us and Kaito even gave us some of his ice cream. Miracle.

We'd pushed our single beds that were on the opposite sides of the room to meet together in the middle. Now, we wouldn't have to leave each other.

We got into our pyjamas and climbed into bed. We gave each other a kiss goodnight and settled down in a warm embrace. However, from that day's events neither of us could sleep. After lying awake for an hour I sat up and brought Rin up with me.

"What are we doing?" whispered Rin.

"Come on sweetheart," I said and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's watch another movie."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

And there we have it! My first time writing twincest! And I've probably scared all my readers and reviewers off now but there we go! Totoro is a shout out to all fellow Ghibli fans and First Love Academy is a song by Rin, Len and Gumi. If you haven't heard it yet, go check it out now! As usually, I never intended for it to be this long but never mind.

I don't know when I'll update next. Probably around Christmas since There's A First Time For Everything is taking up the creative writing section of my mind. XD Bye for now!

And please review. It makes me want to keep on writing! :)


	9. A Christmas Miracle - Christmas Special!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm so happy! I've got the CD Vocalo Gemini and Evils Kingdom. I've also got a cute, little Len keynchain. EndlessroLL is also in the post on it's way! SYNCHRONICITY 3 IS OUT. OH YEAH! I cried my eyes out. ;_;

So here's my Christmas special. I must admit, it's very depressing but I'm sure you'll like the ending!

Dedicated to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Merry Christmas guys!

I do not own vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the last day of school. Children were sat in their classrooms eagerly awaiting for the bell to ring. Once it had sounded they'd be able to run free for the next two weeks. No homework, no getting up early. Just fun, snow and lots of magic.

The bell finally rang and everyone immediately bounced from their seats. People began making their way out of the stuffy building and into the white wilderness. Little kids flew to the ground and started making angels while teens playfully threw snowballs at each other.

But there was one boy who wasn't interested in the snow. As fast as his skinny legs could carry him he soared past the others and aimed for home. Home, home, home. That was all he could think.

He skidded around the corner and swung around a lamppost. The band he kept to tie back his messy, blond hair fell out but he couldn't care less. Even when he noticed his shoe lace was coming undone he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was far too excited.

It was finally happening. Rin, his dear sister, was finally coming home.

The poor girl had been stuck in hospital for almost four years. It was horrible at such a young age but it couldn't be helped. Rin was ill, very ill. So ill that her parents refused to tell her brother the details. The boy didn't even know the name of her sickness.

It had been heartbreaking for the whole family. Since the beginning the twins had been joined at the hip. They refused to leave each other's sides. Even as babies, one screamed if the other was not present. All of their friends and family thought it was adorable. But that bond that kept them so close was the reason why the situation was so saddening.

They'd always known of Rin illness. Since she was a toddler she had to go for regular check ups and had to take medication every day. Rin was still able to live a normal life and everything was going fine until the twins turned ten. No one really knew what happened but Rin collapsed just after they'd sang happy birthday. She was rushed to hospital and simply never came out.

Her heartbroken twin was left crying for his sister. He couldn't sleep without her warm body right next to him in the bed they shared. Even when he did finally drift off he'd always end up wetting it. For awhile he wouldn't go to school and when he did go back he couldn't concentrate.

It was only those short visits he was granted at the hospital that he felt truly happy. The doctors left him alone with his twin and the two would talk for as long as they could. Whether it was about school, dreams or something funny they'd enjoy every second of it.

However, when it was time to leave both the twins cried. Even now, at age fourteen, they still shed a few. While Rin was comforted by the nurses, her brother was left to weep quietly in the backseat of his parents car. He didn't want people to think he was a baby.

The excited boy burst through his font door with the biggest smile on his face. He didn't bother to remove his shoes but he did remember to take of his hat, scarf and gloves. While whistling a tune to himself, he almost skipped into the kitchen.

His father was standing by the counter while his mother was sat at the table. She was reading something on her laptop and was frowning. Curiously, her son pranced over to her and tried to take a look at what she was reading. She quickly shut the laptop and turned to him.

"Ah, Len! You're back early!" she exclaimed.

"I ran all the way home," Len said proudly. "I really can't wait!"

His mother's face dropped when he said that. He was that excited for Rin's return? Oh, how she felt like crying again.

"Len," said his father seriously. "We need to have a chat about something."

"Um…sure?" answered Len and he sat down opposite his mother.

Len's father boiled a kettle and carefully poured three cups of tea. He added two sugar cubes to one, just how Len liked his, and set them down on the table. He too sat down and began stirring his tea. Len picked up the cup and took a small sip. He looked over to his mother who seemed to be trying to pick the cup up but her hands were shaking.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Len asked worriedly.

His mother sighed and said, "Yes quite a-alright."

"Rea, don't push yourself. You know just as well as I you're not alright," Len's father said.

Len began to panic. "W-what's going on?"

"Len, what I'm about to say will shock you but you have to understand." Len's father took a moment to push his glasses up his nose. "We got a phone call from St. Suzunosuke's."

"What?" whispered Len. His heart was beginning to beat a little too fast. He knew what was coming. He didn't want it to come.

"Rin's got worse. Much worse," his father said, his voice shaking a little. "She…wont be able to come home today."

"B-But…" Len trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Len," sniffed his mother. Len noticed her eyes were watering.

Len looked down so his eyes were hidden. "But tomorrow…tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" Len croaked through his teeth. His fingers slowly curled into a fist.

"I know! I know, Len. But there's nothing we can do!" exclaimed his mother.

Len couldn't take it anymore. Using his prepared fist her slammed his hand down on the table causing his tea to spill everywhere. "THEN THE DAMN HOSPITAL OBVIOUSLY AREN'T TREATING HER RIGHT!" he screamed and ran out of the room.

"Oh, Don. Why now?" whimpered Rea and let the tears in her eyes fall.

Don pulled his wife into a hug and replied, "I don't know. And Len was so excited too…"

Len stomped into his room and slammed his bedroom door as hard as he could. He kicked his clothes drawer and punched the wall. He was furious. He was about to kick something else when he realised it was Rin's old desk. Even though Rin hadn't been there for four years he insisted on keeping everything in place ready for her return.

On the desk sat a photo frame. Len picked it up and looked at the photo. It was of him and his twin playing in the snow as five year olds. Both were wearing plump coats that were far too big for them and they're lips were blue from the cold but they were laughing their little hearts out.

He gently placed the photo down and made his way over to the window. What lay outside it was their huge back garden, covered in sheets of white. Len could almost see his younger self running around, chasing after the petite Rin. Even though she was older by five minutes, Rin was always the smaller twin due to the illness.

Len gave in to the lump in his throat and threw himself onto the bed. Rin was no longer coming home. Coming home for Christmas. Coming home to him. Only half an hour before he had been so excited, so happy. Now the pain in his chest was unbearable. He cried for what felt like hours.

After Don and Rea decided it was safe to talk to Len they crept into his bedroom.

"Hey, Len," said Rea softly. "Why don't you come down? I've made beef stew. Maybe we could even phone St. Suzunosuke's to see if we can visit – oh…"

What lay before the two were their exhausted son, fast asleep. Rea walked over to the bed and knelt down. She noticed how red and puffy Len's face still was and she could see the tear stains. He was clutching tightly onto a package wrapped in orange paper. It was Len's Christmas gift for Rin.

"Oh, Len," sighed Rea as Don passed her a blanket. She carefully placed it over him and slowly stood up. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Len nervously twiddled his thumbs round and round in the back of the car. He also noticed his knee had started to bounce. He'd visited the hospital so many times he's lost count but he knew for sure he'd never been so nervous going before. Sighing yet again he ignored the urge to let more tears slip.

"We're here," said Don and he stopped the car.

Len hopped out and stared up at St. Suzunosuke's. He crossed his arms and began following his mother. It was still morning and the air was fresh. Len looked down and shivered. The ground was still plastered with snow and ice. If he didn't watch his step he would surely slip.

The family made their way indoors and Don had a quick word with the receptionist. Len looked around to find the hospital was decorated for Christmas. Rea rugged Len's arm and they walked to Rin's ward. They knew the way off by heart. Since Rin lived at the hospital she had been granted her own room. They soon stopped at a door and Don slowly knocked it.

"Come in!" called a voice and Don opened the door.

The first thing Len saw was Gumi, Rin's green haired, bubbly nurse clutching a clipboard. But Len's attention quickly turned to the lifeless girl on the bed to the side of the room. He rushed over to it and gasped.

Rin looked awful. There were tubes going into her at various places of her body and she had what looked like a plastic cup over her mouth. Her hair was greasy and her skin looked grey. Len could only think of one thing to say.

"W-what happened?" he whispered.

Gumi sighed. "We honestly don't know. Yesterday morning she started complaining about a pain in her chest and the next thing we knew she was barely breathing," she explained. "I'm sorry. I'll…I'll leave you alone with her." With that Gumi turned on her heel and left.

"Rinny? Can you hear me?" asked Rea as she gently placed her finger tips against Rin's forehead. Rin gave no reply.

"My daughter does not deserve this," growled Don as he looked away from the broken girl. Rea walked over to him and put her arm around him.

Len continued to stare at Rin. If he was feeling this much pain then how bad was Rin feeling?

For the first time that day Len looked around the room. It was the same old boring white walls he was used to. Then something clicked. The least they could do was make the place a little merry!

Len walked out and looked around for Gumi. He spotted the nurse chatting to a doctor with long, purple hair.

"Oi!" Len called.

Gumi turned to look at Len. "What's wrong, dear?"

"What's wrong?" Len repeated in a sarcastic tone. "Rin's room is emotionless. The least you could do was sparkle it up a bit! I mean, come on. The rest of the hospital is covered in tinsel!"

Gumi frowned and replied, "Actually, it _was_ decorated. We took them down after we thought Rin was leaving. No one was scheduled to use that room. They've all been put away. It'd be awkward trying to get them out."

"Oh, let the poor boy decorate it," sighed the purple haired doctor. "If he feels that strongly about it, let him!"

The doctor disappeared for a minute or two before he returned with a box full of Christmas decorations. He handed Len the box with a gentle smile. "There we go," the doctor laughed.

Len smiled shyly, read the doctor's name tag and said, "T-thank you Dr. Gakupo."

Len ran back into Rin's room and got to work. He hung golden tinsel on the walls and pinned up little snowmen. He found a small, light up Christmas tree and found somewhere to plug it in. It shone a brilliant orange colour. If Rin was awake, she'd be beaming.

"Len dear, that's beautiful," praised Rea.

Len smiled at his mother but then walked back over to Rin. He sat down on the edge of the bed, being careful not to sit on Rin, and grabbed her hand. He stayed like that, quietly holding her cold hands, for awhile. Before he knew it Gumi had already come in explaining visiting times were over. The visit felt far to short.

Len leant over Rin and put his face in front of hers. "I love you, Rin. Merry Christmas," he whispered and placed a tender kiss on Rin's forehead. Len hovered over her for a moment and let a single tear fall from his left eye onto Rin's right cheek. Why did he have to leave her? It wasn't fair!

He realised more tears were begging to follow. Before he made a fool of himself in front of so many adults he made a break for it. Covering his eyes with his messy fringe he ran as fast as he could to get out of the hospital. Once he was outside he began hurtling down the steps, determined to get away from the public.

He jumped off the final step and headed towards the car park. Unfortunately, Len slipped on a huge patch of ice and went flying. He landed on his hands and knees but from the fall's impact he toppled over into the snow all together. He couldn't get up. He saw no reason to. Why should he? His Christmas was ruined. Maybe they'd take him to the hospital. That way he could stay with Rin. He lay there until he began to feel queasy. The last thing Len remembered was darkness surrounding him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Len? Len, honey?"

Len groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Things were slightly on the blurry side but he could make out a slim, blond figure that was in front of him. For a moment he hoped it was Rin but as his vision cleared and his mother's features started to take shape.

"Thank goodness you're awake! Your father and I found you passed out in the snow! You've been asleep for hours!" cried Rea as she pulled Len in for a hug.

"Sorry, mum," Len apologized. He noticed he was in his own bedroom, in his own bed. "I would have thought I'd been put in the hospital."

"You silly, silly boy! Is that why you did that? I thought you had more sense!" scolded his mother.

"Sorry…" mumbled Len.

"Never mind. Come, dinner's on the table," Rea sighed and pulled her son out of bed.

Dinner was silent. So silent it was uncomfortable. Don kept trying to perk it up, asking if anyone was in the mood for movies or chocolates but it was obvious everyone was too depressed. Len merely poked at his tempura. He felt so ill.

The phone started ringing. Since Len was the only one not eating he decided to get up and answer it. He picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

"_Hello. Is this the Kagamine residence?"_ asked the voice. Len could tell the caller was male.

"Yes, yes this is."

"_And to whom am I speaking?"_

"Len Kagamine."

_"Ah, Len! It's Dr. Gakupo from St. Suzunosuke's. May I speak to a parent? Your father perhaps?"_

"Uh…sure," answered Len uneasily. "Dad? Phone for you!"

"Who is it, Len?" asked Don as he walked over, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"The hospital," Len said in a worried tone.

Len's father looked rather taken aback but took the phone from his son anyway. As Don talked to Dr. Gakupo Len couldn't help but fret. What was going on? He went and sat down next to his mother for comfort.

Suddenly Don yelled, "WHAT? We'll be there right away!" He slammed down the phone. He then turned to his family and ordered, "CAR! NOW!"

Rea and Len didn't have to be told twice. Don really meant business. They grabbed their coats and ran outside after Don. They clambered into their little, red car and Len hadn't even shut the door before Don had pushed down on the accelerator. They sped through the streets as fast as lightening.

"Don! Would you like to tell me why the hell we're going so fast?" cried Rea.

"RIN!" yelled Don. "SHE'S GONE INTO THEATRE!"

Both Rea and Len gasped loudly. Rea began crying shortly after but Len remained stunned. Rin? His Rin in theatre? The thought of Rin being sliced up by strangers terrified him. He couldn't move. He couldn't think straight. Len was in shock. And no, it was nowhere near as bad as the time Rin first went into hospital. This was far, far worse.

Don skidded to a halt and the Kagamine family made a mad dash for the hospital entrance. The receptionist was rather startled by their sudden appearance. She tried to stop them as they bound towards Rin's room but it was no use. They were far to determined.

They burst through the door to Rin's room to find a woman with white hair. She gave them an odd look but quickly turned serious and asked, "I'm Haku. I'm quite sure that if you're the Kagamines then you're looking for Rin. She's on the third floor in operating room six. I suggest you – wait!" It was too late. All three of them had already left.

While on the third floor they bumped into Gumi. She looked close to tears which was understandable. Gumi had been with Rin since the beginning.

"Don! Rea! Len! I'm so sorry about this," cried Gumi.

"Look, just show us where Rin is!" commanded Don.

"Right, yes. This way!" called Gumi and she started leading them to Rin. They finally reached a door that said **Operating Room 6**.

"I'm afraid you can't go in but there are seats here," said Gumi apologetically and gestured to plastic, green seats. Don and Rea sat down but Len stayed up. He wasn't going to rest until he knew Rin was alright.

After pacing back and forth for almost twenty minutes Len looked down to his watch. 23:12. Soon it would be Christmas day. Oh, what a merry Christmas they were having! Len's legs were growing shaky and when he wasn't looking his mother pulled him down onto her lap.

"M-Mum!" panicked Len.

"Look, you can't spend all night pacing back and forth. You're lucky we haven't sent you home. Just calm down and try to relax," soothed Rea. Len gave in but wriggled off Rea's lap. He put his head in his hands and sighed yet again.

Gumi walked out of the room with a worried expression. "Things aren't…aren't looking too good…"

Things were starting to blow up inside Len. He stood up, pointed at Gumi and asked, "What the hell is wrong with her anyway?!"

"It's her heart Len," sighed Don. "A rare disease."

"YOU ONLY BOTHER TO TELL ME THIS NOW!" Len practically screamed.

Rea frowned and said, "We didn't want you to get upset and-"

"Gumi! We need you! NOW!" called a voice. Gumi jumped and quickly sped off.

Len sat down again and began rocking back and forth. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. He could hardly take it anymore.

Suddenly Gumi reappeared but something was wrong. The Kagamines looked up hopefully. Gumi shook her head and began crying. Dr. Gakupo walked out, taking off his gloves and said, "I'm so, so sorry."

Everything stopped. Len's breathing, heart and even time. Len couldn't bring any words to his lips. Nothing would come. But the deafening silence was soon replaced my something far worse. Len's screaming.

"RIN!" Len screamed at the top off his lungs. "RIN! RIN! RIN!"

Without thinking he pushed passed Gakupo and into the operating room. Doctors and nurses gave him puzzled and rather surprised looks but he couldn't care less. His eyes were only sent on one thing. The bed in the centre of the room. Something was lying on it under a white sheet. Len didn't dare think what it was. He ran towards it, screaming Rin's name over and over. He was so distracted he didn't notice wires sprawled out across the floor. He tripped, fell and his head collided hard with the bed's metal bars. Everything went black.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Len opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. His head was killing and he felt a bit sick. He couldn't remember anything. He slowly sat up and looked around. Len felt like he was in the middle of a cloud. He stood up and looked some more for something, anything! For a very scary moment he wandered of he was in heaven.

"Len!" called a sweet voice.

Len turned to face where the voice was coming from and laughed. There, pulling a goofy face, was his beloved sister, Rin. She ran up to him and gave him a hug that made him feel all warm inside. Only Rin was capable of those hugs.

She drew pack and smiled. Then she pulled an evil grin and giggled, "Can't catch me!" She ran off leaving Len confused. "Come on silly! Don't you wanna play in the snow?"

Snow? So that's what the white stuff was! Len looked down to find he was wearing a big, yellow coat with orange mittens. Rin was the same just with an orange coat and yellow mittens. Instead of her bow she had white, woolly hat. Her nose was red and her eyes sparkled. Len was so glad to have such a pretty sister.

Len ran after Rin, laughing and giggling. He picked up some snow and started chucking snowballs at her. Rin threw some in return. Eventually he caught up to the slightly slower girl and tackled her down into the snow. They were nothing but a load of tangled arms and legs. They stopped, looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

Rin found Len's neck and tickled him like there was no tomorrow. Len, who was quite sure he was going to pass out from giggling, grabbed Rin's waist and tickled her tummy through her coat. She shrieked at him to stop but the smile on her face just made Len go on. Len would do anything to see Rin's smile.

"Alright! That's enough!" cried Rin with tears in her eyes.

Len did as he was told and let her be. He then lay down in the snow and started making a snow angel. Rin copied him and soon there were two perfect angels laying on the ground. Rin stopped moving her arms and crawled on top of Len. She lay her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"I've missed you, Len."

"Missed me?"

Suddenly things came flooding back. Rin's disease, the hospital, the terrible Christmas Eve…Len began sniffing and soon tears were streaming down his face.

"Len!" said Rin in alarm and she lifted her head up to look him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Rin," sobbed Len and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I…I can't lose you!"

"So…you remembered?" asked Rin sadly.

"Yes! You've got to come home. Please, don't go!" plead Len and only squeezed Rin tighter.

Rin sat up, smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Len."

"W-what? Rin why now when – oh!"

When Len looked again, Rin was gone.

"Rin! Rin, what happened?"

"Shh, Len," soothed Rin's voice. It seemed to be echoing around him. "You're waking up."

"NO! I don't want to wake up! I'm not living in a world without you in it!"

"Bye bye Len, for now!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Len woke up. At first he simply enjoyed being comfy in bed but then he remembered Rin. He didn't want to open his eyes. He knew what he'd have to face. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't deny reality. Rin was gone.

He sat up but still wouldn't open his eyes. He had a good mind to block his ears as well.

"Len!"

Who was that? The voice was female. Probably his mother, seeing if he was awake.

"Len!"

No, wait. His mother's voice was deeper than that. Perhaps it was Gumi.

"Lenny!"

Ok, he gave up.

Len snapped open his eyes and looked around. He wasn't surprised to find himself in a hospital bed. He was wearing a spotty night gown and noticed a wet cloth had fallen onto his lap. He reached up and felt his forehead. No wonder his head was hurting so badly. He had a lovely lump there. Perfect.

"Len!"

"What?" snapped Len.

He turned to the right to find another hospital bed in his room. Looking closer he noticed there was someone in it. That someone had blond hair and beautiful, azure eyes. It was…It was Rin!

"Rin!" cried Len and jumped off his bed. Ignoring his dizziness he soared over to the laughing girl and wrapped his arms around her. "You're alive! You're alive! I'm so glad!" he exclaimed and felt tear well up in his eyes. He was surprised he had anymore left in him.

After many hugs and kisses Len asked, "But how?"

"Yes, Rinny. How?" asked Don. Rea and Gumi were standing next to him. Len was so distracted with his twin he hadn't noticed them.

"Rin flat lined. We tried everything but it was no use and we were positive she was gone," sighed Gumi. "But after you, Len, ran in she perked up and we were able to recover her heartbeat. But…how?" asked Gumi looking puzzled.

"Rin?" asked Len.

"I was stuck in that snowy place," explained Rin.

"What? You mean, the place we were? You know about that too?"" Len asked.

"Yes! I knew I was being treated. My heart hurt. But suddenly the pain was unbearable. I collapsed and I almost gave in. If it wasn't for hearing you call me, Len, I would have given up."

Rin smiled wider and said, "As soon as I stood up again, I saw you in the distance."

"Len. You ran in the room at exactly 11:59pm. Rin's heart beat again at midnight, the first minute of Christmas day," said Gumi with a grin.

"A Christmas miracle indeed," commented Rea.

The adults continued chatting about how lucky and special the twins were. But they weren't listening. Len had climbed up onto the bed next to Rin. He wrapped his arm around her being careful not to hurt her for she was surly still in pain from the operation.

Rin snuggled into Len's neck and sighed, "I guess we're back together."

"Yes, yes we are! I can't wait for you to come home now. Wait till you see your Christmas present!" said Len excitedly as he placed his chin on the hop of Rin's head. "Merry Christmas, Rin."

"Merry Christmas, Len," said Rin.

Unknown to the happily chatting adults, the twins fell fast asleep in each other's arms. They were over the moon. They'd both gotten the Christmas present they wanted.

The twins were together again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once again, Merry Christmas! I hope you noticed the hospitals name was named after an AMAZING illustrator. She illustrated many awesome PVs such as Bad End Night, Trickery Casino and Synchronicity! I hope you guess weren't too depressed by this.

Merry Christmas and PLEASE review! If you do, my next story will be for the Kagamine's birthday! :3


	10. Bad Day

Hello! Well, I don't know what happened with the birthday fic. I just kinda forgot and it's only half done. Now, I'm gonna leave it up to you guys. Should I still post it even though it's been over a month since the Kagamine's birthday or should I wait till their 6th anniversary? LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS.

This is sort of similar to my third chapter of The Girl With A Different Side because I started writing this AGES ago and it's what gave me the idea for the chapter. However, if you've already read that chapter, this one shot is still very different.

I dedicate this to Gwenni-ni-chan because I can't believe how much she loves Bows and Bananas. THANK YOU! I'm so thankful you guys are enjoying my stories :3

I do not own Vocaloid! If I did I'd make them come and perform in rainy, old Wales already! *sob sob*

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bad Day

One of those days. It has been one of those damn days today. Ugh! My ears are ringing, my head is banging and right now all I can think of doing is jumping out of my window yelling, "I regret nothing!"

Hey relax! Don't sweat! I was only joking. Len Kagamine isn't planning on exiting this world anytime soon. Man, you seem just as on edge as me. Had a bad one too, eh? Well, it can't be worse than mine. Oh it can, can it? I doubt that. How 'bout I tell you what happened then?

It all started when I woke up. I wish I'd never woken up this morning because I was dreaming. I was dreaming about many wonderful things, my favourite things. I was just about to dig in to the most beautiful banana split I'd ever seen when I heard a sweet voice say, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan, time to get up!"

My eyes snapped open but then squinted when a bright light had hit them. I tried to look around and all I could make out at first were some blurry objects. My eyes then focused on the figure bobbing at the side of my bed. I started to see more clearly and realised that the bobbing thing was my step sister Rin.

Rin is the same age as me. Heck, she has the same hair and eye colour as me. I've only known her for a few years since our parents wed when we were twelve. She's cheeky, sly, a bit violent but she's quite a nice girl. She's helped me with a few problems in the past and I've helped her too. I guess you could say we were quite close. I could tell she liked me more than a friend. I may even have liked her a little back. A LITTLE!

"Yay! You finally woke up!" she happily said, aqua eyes shining, big, white bow still bobbing. I looked closer at her and gasped when I saw what she was wearing. No, oh gosh, NO! She was wearing her blue and white, sailor school uniform. The Christmas holidays couldn't be over could they? Damn…

I shut my eyes tight and turned over, burying my head under my yellow duvet. "More sleep thank you very much," I groaned. It came out muffled but Rin still heard. I listened to her walking out of my room and I sighed with relief. Maybe being the good, little step sister she sort of was, she'd let me skip school for the day. Darn, I was wrong.

I lay still for a few minutes, wondering whether to actually go back to sleep or not. I decided I would and went back into my comfortable position. I squeezed the orange shirt I stole off Rin – AH, CRAP. NOW I SOUND LIKE A PERVERT. You see, I kinda stole one of Rin's shirts while doing the washing. I wrap it around my hands before I go to sleep. It makes me feel safe. Nothing creepy, I mean it innocently. It smells nice too…like Rin…OH, THAT'S EVEN WORSE. I CAN'T WIN HERE. Anyway, I squeezed the orange shirt and shifted onto my side. My eyelids became heavy again and I felt myself slowly disappear as sleep began to claim me…

SPLASH!

"GAH!" I screamed as I felt something cold all over me. I waved my arms madly around in the air and sat up. I was dripping wet. I looked to my side to find, once again, Rin. But this time she had a bucket. An empty bucket. "Rin!" I whined.

"Sorry Len-kun. Maybe if you'd got up when I said this wouldn't of happened, now would it?" she giggled innocently. "Now hurry up! School, school, school!" she sang. She skipped out and left me there, a sopping mess. I had the feeling it was going to be a long day.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rin and I walked together through the school gates. I was munching on a banana for breakfast while Rin had already devoured her orange. We were greeted by our friends Miku, Mikuo (Miku's cousin) and my best friend Piko. We were all in the same class in our second year at Yamaha High School.

"So how was your holidays? I missed you so!" sighed Miku hugging Rin.

"Missed me? You were texting me twenty four seven!" giggled Rin.

"Is that so, Rin? Well I didn't receive anything from my best friend," pouted Piko.

"I was, um, busy. Yes very busy!" I said quickly. Busy meant sleeping, eating bananas, annoying Rin, eating more bananas, watching cartoons, eating even more bananas, playing video games and eating so many bananas Rin made me go a day without them. That, my friend, was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"Fine. Be that way," grumbled Piko. He dramatically put his hand to his forehead. "Len no longer cares!"

"Idiot," I chuckled. I playfully punched him in the shoulder. However, I don't think Piko realised it was done playfully. He stared at me in shock and then scowled. He lifted his fist and then…BAM! He punched me right on the nose. I staggered backwards, clutching my throbbing nose as the others gasped. I pulled my hand away and found blood.

"Eeek! Len! You're bleeding!" squeaked Miku.

"Piko, what the hell was that for?" Rin growled darkly. She looked ready to murder him.

"I…uh…oops," was Piko's reply. I think he'd realised I was joking. "Sorry dude, I'll take you to the nurse."

"Len?" Rin asked. "Do you want me to go with you instead? Your nose looks pretty bad."

My stomach flipped slightly. Rin really did care. "I'll be fine. You go to class."

The girls sighed, shaking their heads. The bell for registration rang and they made they're way to the building. Piko tugged at my arm and we began heading there too.

"Ok, fine. I stand there while you're having a conversation, obviously not concerned about me and then you just walk off and leave me. Thanks guys, thanks," said a voice. As Piko dragged me off, I looked around to see Mikuo talking to himself. Darn, I forgot he was there. I felt sorry for him and decided I'd apologise later.

As Piko led me to the nurse people were staring at us. It took me a moment to remember but when I did I felt idiotic. I had a freakin' bloody nose! We finally got to the nurse and Piko left me to go to class. The nurse mopped up my face and put a plaster over my nose. She then smiled and said, "I don't really want to know what happened, but be more careful in the future." I thanked her and left.

I began walking through the deserted corridors to my classroom. But before I reached it I bumped into a green haired girl. She looked very startled to see me and went bright red. I recognised her but couldn't remember her name.

"Um, hi Len," she mumbled. How did she know my name when I didn't know hers?

"Hi. Can I just ask what your doing here? Class has started."

She flushed an even darker red. "I went to the bathroom. I felt dizzy in class and fell off my chair." That's who she is! Her name's Gumi but because she's always so dizzy and daydreaming everyone calls her Giddy Gumi. "What're you doing here?"

"My best friend kind of punched me in the face," I chuckled and pointed to my plaster." She chuckled too but then we went silent again.

"Len? Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Course, go ahead."

"I quite like you. I mean, I like you a lot."

EH? I'd never spoken to this girl in my life and she confesses, just like that? I really didn't know what to say since I'm not exactly experienced in these things. Man, I wished Miku was there. She's the expert on things like that. Rin's kind of useless…

"Uh, I-I'm flattered that you like me that way. It's j-just-." I was cut of from her squeals.

"Oh Len, I knew it! You love me too!" she chirped and flung her arms around my neck. I was about to tell her to get off when she did something that made me freeze. She gave me a big, slobbery kiss on the cheek.

_Cl-Click!_

I turned my head to see a girl with long, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. It was Neru Akita. I only knew her because she was dating my cousin, Dell. She was holding up her trusty mobile that she practically spent the whole day on. There was a devilish glint in her eye and she was grinning.

"Everyone is gonna be _so_ surprised when they hear about this!" exclaimed Neru. She began typing furiously on her mobile. Then it hit me. She'd taken a freakin' picture of Gumi all over me…

"N-Neru!" I cried. "Don't! Please, it's not what it looks like!"

"Send," sang Neru as she pressed a button.

I swear my life almost ended right there and then. I sank to my knees and flushed a beetroot ret while Gumi was still clinging onto me, still squealing about her new boyfriend. Neru was laughing like a bloomin maniac and I wanted nothing more than to smash that mobile.

How was I going to get around that one? I couldn't just say, "Gumi, get lost. I don't like you." From what I'd learnt about girls - and I'd learnt a lot being around Piko all the time. He was obsessed with them. Oh great, now I've made him sound like a creeper. Oh, never mind. He is a creeper – that would break Gumi's heart. As for my friends… goodness knows how they'd react. Especially Rin.

"Lenny-boo! Are you listening?"

LENNY-BOO?!

I quietly growled and said, "Ugh, Gumi, I kinda need to get to class so if you'd so kindly let go of my waist - ah, thank you."

When Gumi released me from her grasp she said, "See you at lunch Lenny-boo!"

I lifted my hand up slightly for a half wave and began quickly making my way in the opposite direction. As I was walking I heard Gumi say behind me, "I can't wait for everyone to here about my new boyfriend!" I stopped walking and sprinted like a madman.

Sadly, my classroom was the other way but I just had to get away from the green goblin. After venturing around the school for about ten minutes I finally came to my classroom and sighed in relief. Gumi had messed up my hair and my shirt was all creased from her grabbing onto me. I carefully straitened everything out and opened the classroom door.

But it wasn't long before I slammed the door shut again. In my dazed state I'd gone to the wrong classroom. And of all the classrooms, it was Gumi's. She'd squealed in delight, "That's him! That's my new boyfriend!" WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?!

My classroom was two doors down. When I entered, Luka-sensei raised an eyebrow and said, "Ah, there you are, Len. I suggest you take a seat. And by the way you have detention tomorrow for being so late."

"But I was in the nurse's room!" I insisted and pointed to my plaster.

"I sent Miki to see if you'd come out yet. When she got there, the nurse said you'd been gone for ten minutes. You disappeared for twenty five minutes so detention. No excuses," said Luka-sensei.

I knew there was no point in arguing so I just sighed and found my way to my seat. I threw my bag under the desk, slumped down and let my head lay on my desk. It wasn't nice. It was cold and smelt of plastic. Not long after I felt something hit my head. I looked to see a scrunched up piece of paper. I unwrapped it to find there was writing on it.

_**Are you ok? It's not like you to dissappear. I'm worried ~Rin**_

I sighed and wrote back:

_**Don't worry, I'm fine. It's a long story so I'll tell you later ~Len**_

_**P.S. Disappear has only one S. I thought you went to elementary. **_

Rin sat behind me so I turned around and threw it back at her. I watched her scowl, scribble down something furiously and throw the paper at my face.

_**Shut up smart-ass!**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Everyone was packing up for lunch. I was taking as long as possible and I'm quite sure you know why. I didn't want to face you know who. No, not Voldemort. That green haired thing was far worse.

"OMG!" cried Miku suddenly.

"What?" Rin asked behind her shoulder. "What?!"

"Len, is this real?" Miku asked and she held out her mobile to me. I stared in horror. It was the picture Neru had taken and it was worse than I'd imagined. Gumi and I looked like a genuine couple. No, I wasn't smiling but the blush on my cheeks made it look pretty darn real.

"Uhh…" I trailed out.

"Well, unplug my USB! Len has a girlfriend!" exclaimed Piko. "Who would have thought?"

I was probably crimson by now. Well, at least they weren't angry. I had to try and tell them it was a big misunderstanding but they probably wouldn't believe me. And as for that picture, it'd probably spread around the whole school. It'd be hard denying the relationship to everyone. I wasn't going to stand up on stage or anything.

As Miku, Piko and more or less everyone else in the class were trying to talk to me I noticed Rin had gone back to packing her bag. Come to think of it, she hadn't said anything since she'd seen the picture. Perhaps she was just in shock? That was probably the reason. I wriggled out of the crowd and went over to Rin. If I told her the truth, she'd probably believe me. Remember I mentioned Rin and I help each other out? Well, I knew I'd need her to get out of my dilemma.

"Rin, about the picture. It's not what it looks like. Just a big misunder-"

"HOW DARE YOU LEN KAGAMINE!" she shrieked at me.

"W-what?" I asked in shock. The whole class fell silent.

"I was worried sick about you after Piko hurt you. When you didn't return I thought you were too injured to return to class!" she cried. "But you were just making out with a girl from another class?! Damn you, Len!"

With that she turned on her heel and ran out of the classroom. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. They slowly started whispering to each other. That was really unlike Rin. She never just looses it in front of people. It was like she was jealous almost. I was starting to wonder if she liked me more than I'd realised.

"Uh oh! Love triangle!" hummed Piko. He put his arm around my shoulder. "So, who you gonna pick?"

"Shut up. This isn't Twilight," I snapped and shook his arm off me. "Anyway, isn't it obvious?"

"You heartless fool!" cried Miku. "Rin's the one for you!"

I face palmed and blushed a little. "Miku, I meant Rin."

"O-Oh, right," she said nervously. "What about Gumi though? It's not fair to break up with her the day you got together."

"Right, listen here" I growled. "I'm not with Gumi! She confessed to me when I came back from the nurse and mistook my rejection for a confession!" Try saying the second sentence five times super fast. I had enough trouble with one.

After what felt like ages of convincing, Miku and Piko finally believed me. They agreed at help me let Gumi down lightly. Even though I didn't want to, I knew we'd have to face her sooner of later so we started making our way to the cafeteria.

"It's like I don't even exist," someone muttered as we were walking out. I turned my head to see Mikuo sulking in a Tamaki corner of woe. Why do I keep forgetting he's there?!

We made our way down the corridors and I swear the second we entered the cafeteria Gumi started squealing. I could feel all eyes on me and I did not like it. I've never enjoyed too much attention. It makes me feel queasy and unsteady.

"Lenny-boo!" she called. "Come sit over here!"

Piko and Miku burst into laughter and Piko said, "Lenny….boo? Seriously?!"

"Shut up, old man," I snapped.

"Oi!" Piko growled, no longer laughing. "My hair it WHITE. Not grey."

"Old people have white hair too," I commented. Piko didn't reply.

I slowly made my way over to Gumi's table. She was sitting with two girls. One had magenta hair tied up in twin drills and the other had really long, braided hair that was tinged baby pink.

"Lenny-boo, these are my best friends Teto and IA!" Gumi introduced.

"He's so handsome, Gumi!" exclaimed Teto while IA nodded.

"Listen, Gumi, I-" I began.

"Oh, Len. We're going to be the best couple in the school!" cried Gumi and she flung her arms around my waist again.

There was no getting sense into her. For the full lunch brake Piko, Miku and I tried our best to get the message across to her and her friends but it was no use. She would not listen. By the time the bell went and we'd made it back to the classroom I was fully tired out. I didn't want to sit in school any longer.

I was also starting to worry about Rin. She hadn't turned up to class. I kept glancing up at the clock. Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes… She'd been gone for ages! I couldn't concentrate on the lesson and my body wouldn't stop fidgeting. I guessed that was how Rin was feeling earlier on. Even though it wasn't my fault I still felt guilty.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The school day had ended but Rin still hadn't shown up. I was seriously panicking now. What if something had happened to her? I just wanted to set things right with Gumi and let things go back to normal. Maybe even Rin and I could start going out…?

Then we could go to college together and go on holidays together. Next we'd move into the same apartment and I'd propose to her. Before we'd know it I'd see her walking down the isle and we'd be married. We'd then have twins and name them Lin and Ren and watch them grow up. We'd cry when they leave home but it will be ok cause we'll have each other. We'll grow old together and… wait. WHAT THE HELL HAS COME OVER ME?

STOP. THINKING. THOSE. THOUGHTS. LEN.

I tried to shake away my blush as Piko, Miku and I were walking out of the school grounds. We decided we'd wait for Rin for a few minutes and if she didn't show up we'd assume she'd gone home. I starting to give up, she was nowhere to be seen.

But then I saw it. That big, childish, white bow bouncing in the distance. I started running towards it, not caring about the people I was bumping into. Piko and Miku followed closely behind. I was nearly there. Rin was even looking at me!

"Oh, no. You're not forgetting about me this time!" cried a voice. I felt someone crash into me and saw a flash of teal before I felt myself fall through the air. My knees and hands collided hard with the ground and I was sure to have grazes there. I opened my eyes, expecting to be face to face with the hard floor. I got a nasty shock. I was met with a pair of cerulean orbs.

Rin was below me… in the most awkward position ever… with all our classmates staring.

I heard several wolf whistles and 'Get a room!' s but the worst noise was the sound coming from Rin, which was no sound. She hadn't said anything and continued to stare me in the eyes. We both looked like someone had plastered us with tomatoes.

"GAH!" I cried out in pain. Rin had kicked me you know where. I bit my cheeks to stop myself from crying out anymore and groaned. _'Lin…Ren…you'll have to hold on a while. This will take some time to repair…'_

By the time I looked up Rin had scrambled away from me and had made a break for home. People were laughing at me and pointing. I noticed others (including Neru) had their phones out. Oh, joy. More pictures for the school to gossip about.

I stood up and Piko patted me on the back. Miku was busy bashing Mikuo with that plastic leek she keeps around while he was begging for mercy. If only I hadn't have ignored him earlier, that situation probably wouldn't have happened. I heard a sniff I looked around to see Gumi. Damn.

"I knew all along you liked Rin better," she said with a pout. She didn't look upset, only annoyed. "It doesn't matter. Gumo is WAY better than you!" With that she hopped off. It was really that simple? I let out a long sigh. Oh, how I couldn't wait to get home.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So that was my day. Woken up in a brutal way, beaten up by my best friend, thought to be a psycho girl's boyfriend, ticked off my crush AND humiliated myself in front of the whole school. Not to mention I had probably scarred Rin for life. I slumped down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I let out a stressed sigh and closed my eyes to think.

KNOCK. KNCOK. KNOCK.

Someone was rapping on my door. I groaned, got up and made my way across the room to answer it. I slowly opened it and was suddenly met by someone grabbing me tightly. _'Oh, no! I'm getting kidnapped!'_

"Len, I'm so sorry!" I looked down at my kidnapper only to realise it was Rin. "Miku rang me up and explained everything. Len, I'm such an idiot! Forgive me!"

"Well," I started as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I guess I'll have to, since my day has been so bad I need something happy to brighten things up."

"Yeah," Rin said, slightly pink from our embrace. "You've had a pretty hard one."

We stayed like that for a few moments more until Rin let go and went to sit on my bed. I followed suit and sat next to her. She then said, "About earlier…"

"I am _so_ sorry about that!" I cried.

Rin nodded her head. "It's ok. Again, Miku explained. I'm sorry I kicked you, um, so hard."

"Never mind."

"You know it's not like I didn't like it…"

"Oh. Ok." Then what she said sank in. "WHAT?!"

Rin grabbed my neck and forcefully pulled me over to her. Her lips crashed against mine and I was instantly swept away into a dream. I kissed her back just as passionately, gently rubbing her back as I did so. Her fingers gently stroked the back of my neck, causing me to shiver.

Rin pulled me down onto her so she was laying on her back with me hovering above. I left her mouth and started kissing down her neck. She moaned quietly. If the world ended right then, I'd be fine with it. We continued to kiss one other until I felt Rin hold something up.

"Len," Rin said, rather out of breath. She raised her right eyebrow and asked, "What's this?"

It was the orange shirt.

CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ha ha I wanted some RinxLen action in this fic. Oh, Len. I wonder how you're gonna get yourself out of that one! *laughs deviously* I'm also sorry I made Gumi, well, weird but someone had be odd. Then Giddy Gumi popped in my mind and really…just…oh, I don't know. And for Len's fantasies, I drank too much coke -_-

I've currently got my heart set on Neru's new album 'World Domination'. It's got some of my favourites such as Tokyo Teddy Bear and Re-Education. But I pushed my mum far enough to be aloud to get the CDs I have so I doubt I'm getting it. *Joins Mikuo in Tamaki's emo corner*

Twilight∞nighT is out for all you yamashizuku fans! The song is good but I have to admit Bad∞End∞Night is still my favourite out of the Night∞Series.

Please review! :D


	11. Replacement

What you're about to read might really shock you. It's time I come clean with my feelings. But please, stay to the very end, it's worth it.

I don't own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Replacement

Rin was out for a walk. It was a pleasant day and she was high in spirits. However, she was suddenly startled when a young group of feisty kids came running her way and shoved her to the ground. Her knee scraped the pavement hard and the crimson liquid quickly found its way, trickling down her bruised leg.

The kids laughed and ran off, leaving Rin huddled on the floor. She couldn't believe how rotten some of the children living in her area were. She slowly stood up and sniffed. She wasn't going to cry in public. She decided to make her way home to the Vocaloid mansion. She knew Len was home and he'd make her feel better.

She started to limp in the right direction. The lump in her throat was getting heavier by the minute and tears were threatening to spill but she was determined not to cry until she was in Len's arms. She finally reached the grand doors, opened them up and made her way inside.

It was quiet, too quiet. Rin limped into the kitchen and no one was there. She had a nose in the dining room but it was empty. No one was to be seen in the living room. She sighed, her tears getting bigger and bigger. Her eyelids were like a bucket filled to the brim.

"Oh, Len!" gasped a voice. It was girly sounding and breathless. Rin perked up, listening for anything else.

"Ngh," came a masculine voice from upstairs. Rin was now highly suspicious and made her way to the staircase. The sight that lay there broke her heart. Len and Neru were wrapped around each other on the staircase in a heavy make out session.

"Len!" cried Rin with agony in her tone. "H-how could you do this? How could you ch-cheat on me?!"

"Simple, Rin," snickered Len as he pulled away from Neru, "I'm bored of you!" He went back to kissing Neru.

Rin couldn't contain the pain she was feeling. She finally let the tears flow and collapsed to the ground.

"No need to be so weak, Rin," sneered Miku who had just entered the scene. She stood on Rin's cut knee and pressed down hard, causing the blonde to shriek.

"Yeah, you're such a baby, Rin," chuckled Kaito. He leant over Rin and spat in her hair.

"I'll be taking his," said Len who was now off Neru. He snatched Rin's bow off of her head and walked over to Neru. "Here, hunny-bun," he cued and adjusted the bow on Neru's head.

"Oh, Lenny-kins! I love it!" squealed Neru and they dove right back into their kissing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm really sorry to say... Ah cut that crap, I'm not sorry. **I now HATE Rin.** She's stupid and pathetic. Len is my forever No.1 and Neru is now my No.2 meaning that, yes, I LOVE LENXNERU! IT'S SUCH AN AMAZINGLY CUTE COUPLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I USED TO HATE IT! Looking back at my other work makes me feel sick. So yes, that means I'm not continuing Bows and Bananas, TAFTFE or my new Romeo and Cinderella story. LenxNeru is just meant to be! I will now only see Rin as Len's SUPER annoying twin sister and nothing more. PEACE OUT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APRIL FOOLS! -insert troll face-

XD OMG XD NONE OF THE ABOVE IS TRUE! I bet I had you, right? RIGHT?! Oh, my! I can't really believe I did that. But I must say, it pained me so to write those harsh words. I LOVE RIN! I LOVE RINXLEN! IT'S MY OTP! LenxNeru...just...*runs into corner to be sick* And of course **I'm continuing my stories!** I'd never dream of stopping them. I feel really mean now...

Rin: Hey, it's ok Lizzie-chan! *pats head*

Len: Yeah... Me and Neru? YUCK! YUCK! YUCK! I love my Rinny =3 *huggles Rin*

Me: T^T B-but- *bursts into tears*

Rin: Lizzie, it's fine! I'm not sad! Plus, it was fun to trick everyone :3

Len: Yup! Nearly as fun as squashing mankind with the road roller!

Rin: Hehe, nothing beats the Road Roller :D

I bet you're all really mad at me right now so I'm going to continue the story so you can see the true end! And please check out my new Romeo and Cinderella story!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rin woke up with a start. She shot up in bed, panting heavily. She put her hands on her face and felt it was wet with tears. The poor girl started to weep into her sticky palms.

"Rinny?" whispered a voice. The blankets on the bed shifted and Rin peaked through her hands to see Len had sat up next to her. "It's the middle of the night and- Hey, what's wrong?" he spoke a bit louder, his voice filled with concern.

"Y-you replaced me..." wept Rin through gritted teeth.

"I haven't replaced you!" exclaimed Len and pulled her hands away from her face. His eyes widened when he saw the girl's deeply distressed face. He pulled Rin into a hug so her face was buried in his chest. "What makes you think I've replaced you?" he asked into her messy bed head.

"A d-dream," stuttered Rin, her voice slightly muffled in Len's chest. "You and N-Neru...I'm all a-alone..."

"Shh, Rinny," hushed Len, rubbing her back to soothe her. "You're my one and all. I'd never dream of replacing you with anyone. Especially Neru because I don't want my ass kicked by Dell," he joked, trying to cheer her up.

Rin smiled slightly into his chest, amused by his statement but couldn't bring herself to stop crying. Suddenly she felt an odd sensation on her ribs. It wasn't long before she cried out in laughter. Len was tickling her. "S-stop! Stop! I c-can't breathe!" she gasped, throwing her head back down onto the pillow.

"There," said Len with a satisfied smirk. "There's my Rin's beautiful smile." He lay back down next to her and pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly. "Go back to sleep, Rinny. It was just a bad dream. Don't worry, I'm here."

"Thanks, Len," sniffed Rin as her eyelids started to droop. "I love you..."

"Love you too, rabbit," he replied but she was already asleep. He smiled at her pretty, little face and slowly started to drift into his own little world.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

See?! I love them more than anything. But I can't help but feel I've lost a load of followers now...*sigh* I probably won't being doing something like this again so don't worry! I'd like you to review so I know what's currently going through your heads. XD

LIZZIE OUT!


	12. If Only, If Only - One Year Of Vocaloid!

****Not much to say yet but long A/N at the end! :)

I dedicate this chapter to MizuneMinamiki who is one of my newest friends on here, is a great person and her stories are BRILLIANT! If you don't know her already, CHECK. HER. OUT. NOW. THAT IS AN ORDER!

I do not own Vocaloid!

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••**

If Only, If Only

"KAGAMINES! GET INTO POSITION!"

Rin and Len jumped upright with a look of fear in their eyes. Master was scary when he shouted. They'd been engrossed in discussing a new prank they'd planned for Miku. What was better than tying her incredibly long hair to her headboard while sleeping? It was brilliant. They'd wake up to the teal's confused shrieks. It was true, the Kagamines were slightly sadistic. Especially when it came to Miku.

"For goodness sake, you two. You're starring in this video. PAY ATTENTION!" bellowed Master. It was obvious he was stressed.

"Sorry, Master," the Kagamines muttered in unison. Len walked over to the middle of the stage while Rin waddled behind him. After all, it was almost impossible to move in what she was wearing. Rin was in a beautiful, black and yellow, traditional princess' dress. The bottom and top were lined with a frilly, black lace and the front made her look rather like a bumblebee. Her short, golden hair was pinned up in a bun and she held a fan in her gloved hand.

Len was dressed in a suit. The blazer was a similar yellow colour to the one Rin wore and he wore a frilly, white shirt underneath. His trowsers were jet black, his shoes so polished you could see your reflection in them and his normal, messy ponytail was tied neatly back with a silky, black ribbon.

They'd been talking about this series for awhile. The Kagamines remembered the first day Master told them of the plans. At first, they weren't extremely fussed on the idea but after some time, they accepted it and began rehearsing. After all, it wasn't a simple song, but a grand story. A story that the Kagamines were nervous to act out but nonetheless, they worked as hard as they could for it. Rin's side had already been filmed, that was easy. But Len's side was going to be a lot more tricky.

Finally, it was the day for the official recording. Len was quite calm on the outside but inside, his mind was racing. He couldn't believe what he had to do...what he had to do with Miku. He wasn't at all fussed on the tealette and wasn't happy with the idea, but it was vital in the story. What was more, he was worried about Rin's feelings.

Rin and Len were so close, they were unbreakable. Meiko described the blondes as being 'tied to the hip' and 'one soul in two bodies'. It was so sweet when Kaito walked in on them snuggling together under a duvet. They weren't really supposed to sleep in each other's beds anymore (for obvious reasons) but now and then one sneaked into the other's arms during the night. The Vocaloids let it slide but if Master found out, they'd get a row.

Nothing was to happen in the Vocaloid house without Master knowing about it. It was awfully unfair. They couldn't even see Master! He insisted on hiding in the shadows. They could only see his outline and they knew Master was male due to his deep voice. Unless it was a woman with a deep voice... Piko and Miki joked about him possibly being too ugly to show himself, only to get a clip around the ear from Luka. But even though Master was awfully strict, the Vocaloids lived happy lives and enjoyed singing.

"Len?" asked Rin quietly as she gently nudged the boy. "Are you ok?"

Len continued to look down, a position he'd been since Master walked off to get the lighting sorted. "I'm fine," he stated. "Just nervous."

It wasn't a lie but there was so much more to it. Everyone had practiced separately, except the twins, so it was his first time for that PV working properly with Miku. He was terrified of how he had to act towards Miku. How could he? The only person he'd ever act that way to was Rin.

Although...he never had. But, oh how he dreamed of doing so. His fantasies had recently been starting to be getting the better of him and the poor boy would wake up terribly sweaty and panicking. He was disgusted with himself for seeing Rin that way. They'd been best friends for as long as he could remember but he never thought his friendly feelings towards Rin would grow into something so much more.

Rin, funny enough, felt exactly the same. It had taken awhile for things to click but once she realised boys and girls who are best friends don't cuddle together at night, walk hand-in-hand practically everywhere and can gaze into each other's eyes without any sound or movement for minutes, she realised she loved the silly, little, banana boy.

Every night before she went to sleep, she'd make up little scenes in her head. Maybe one time Len would be warmly comforting her. Another would be Len taking her on a wonderful date. One of her favourites was the fantasy of Len pushing her against a wall, his lips firmly on hers. However, she usually couldn't look at Len without blushing for an hour or so afterwards. Sometimes she practiced kissing with the back of her hand. She felt awfully embarrassed by it and Len even walked in on her one time. Her excuse was she'd dribbled orange juice down her hand. Thankfully, Len had believed her.

_'If only you knew,'_ they'd both whisper to themselves before going to sleep.

Master stormed back into the studio clutching a clipboard tightly. "Now," he said with a grin. "Let the filming of Servant Of Evil begin!"

Len got down on one knee in front of Rin. Just before the music started, he smiled up at her and mouthed, 'Good luck.' Rin mouthed the words back with a warm expression. They always did that. Right before they'd start filming a PV, the Kagamines wished each other well. If not, they were worried they'd mess up.

The music started and Len soon heard his pre-recorded voice echoing around the room. His lips never actually matched the lyrics during the whole PV. Only one small part towards the end would he mouth the words to go with the song.

_You are the princess and I am your servant_

_We are pitiable twins fate has been cruel to_

_For the sake of keeping you safe_

_I shall even become evil for you_

Len proceeded to tenderly kiss Rin's gloved fingers. Even through the glove, Rin felt a pleasant tingle tickle up her hand. It made her smile for the camera true, only she wished Len would kiss her when they weren't acting.

They skipped tAllen and Rillanna playing as children outside the church. Sadly, both the little toddlers cast as the young Allen and Rillanne had both fallen ill with a cold. The filming had to go on so the children would be filmed a day or so later when they were better. The last thing Master wanted was for two sickly children to come and get all the Vocaloids ill. He had deadlines to meet.

_Even if the everyone in the world_

_Were to turn completely against you_

_Protect you I shall, I will keep you safe_

_So just be yourself and smile that sweet smile you do_

Rin held in a giggle as she threw herself at Len, hugging him tightly. Len acted surprised but quickly hugged her back, even closer. Both their hearts were racing and Len had to hold in the urge to pull her face towards his and kiss her there and then. _If only...If only..._

The second chorus finished and Rin effectively twirled out of sight off the camera. Master tossed Len a casual cap from the time period and Len placed it firmly on his head. He began pretending to casually walk down the set built to resemble an old street. It was very well made. Everyone had to admit, Master was pretty good at designing and the people who built it were incredibly talented.

Miku and Kaito walked into the scene, their arms linked. Miku was wearing a long, flowing, pastel green dress while Kaito was in a smart, yet casual blue suit. They looked charming together. Len could feel himself panicking now. It was nearly time.

_When I went out to visit the neighbouring nation_

_I happened to see a girl of green walking by_

_Because of her kind, gentle voice and her tender smile_

_I couldn't help to fall in love with her at first sight_

Len had been practicing how to blush on cue and at that last line, he thought: _'Rin in a maid costume. Rin in a maid costume. RIN IN A MAID COSTUME!'_

Soon enough, the thought of his beautiful Rin in maid cosplay made him go bright pink, but not so much it was overdoing it.

Rin's eyes narrowed. Not just for the next scene, but for what had just happened. That was a proper blush she'd seen upon Len's face. He looked awkward and embarrassed. That type of blush couldn't be faked. She was dreading it. Why did he blush due to Miku? Why?!

_However, if my princess wishes_

_For the kind, green girl to be erased from this world_

Rin stormed up to Len on stage and pretended to cry on his shoulder before handing him a dagger decorated with jewels. On the inside, Rin WAS actually thinking, 'Kill the bitch,' from her rage but...she still felt mean. Did her hatred towards Len's sudden feelings for Miku mean she was evil? Even out of the story?

_Then of course I'll fulfill that wish for my queen_

Miku wandered on stage and Len smiled sweetly before he pulled out the dagger, ran up to Miku and pretended to stab her. Miku gasped and fell limply into Len's arms. Len gulped and leant in slightly. This was it...this was it...

He had to kiss Miku.

He reached down lower and lower until his nose was just touching Miku's. His head told himself he could do it, that by reaching down less than an inch it would be over and done with. He didn't have a chance with Rin anyway. But Len's heart was loudly protesting. It was telling him that even if Rin were never to return his feelings, he'd get on. But he didn't have to kiss someone he didn't love.

Miku whisper-snapped, "Come on, then! Do it!"

Len leaned in and quickly pecked Miku's cheek. "I'm sorry, I can't."

He then gently lowered Miku's body to the floor. Now, even the tears he needed for the scene didn't have to be faked. He was, in fact, so overjoyed with the fact he'd won the battle, small tears of happiness slowly trailed from his azure eyes down his cheeks.

_But why? My tears won't stop for this girl!_

As Rin came back on stage for the next part, she couldn't help but choke back tears. From the sidelines, due to angle changes she'd witnessed something different. She'd seen her love kiss another girl. Not only that, but she could tell Len's tears were real. Rin was one of the few Vocaloids who had seen Len cry and she could easily tell real apart from fake. Her chest was tight and a small lump in her throat was getting bigger and bigger. She wasn't going to last long.

The song was progressing on. They were nearing the end. Len quickly pulled Rin close, swayed on the spot with her and started to mouth the words to the verse.

_Here, I'll lend to my clothes to wear_

_Take them and promise me you'll escape immediately_

_No need to worry, we're twins after all!_

_No one will be able to tell the difference, you'll see!_

Len quickly unzipped Rin's dress causing her to flush a slight red. Even if it was acting and to simply change clothes, being the hormone crazed girl Rin was, she couldn't help but think of something different. She was even already wearing a copy of Len's servant costume underneath so they could change quickly but the thought still got to her.

Len pulled the dress up over his clothing and smiled tenderly at Rin. He grabbed a cloak hanging at the side of the stage, draped it over Rin and pushed her gently off stage. He then took out the ribbon tying his hair back and turned around to be met face to face with Meiko's sword.

_Once upon a time, a very long time ago_

_There was a kingdom known for being dark and sinister_

_And the one person ruling over them all_

_Was my very cute and sweet, dear twin sister_

Len was guided by Meiko and Kaito over to the guillotine. He maintained his calm, serious expression as his head was pushed through the slot. Even though it was fake, Rin's heart was pounding loudly. She was still under the cloak and at the back of a crowd, witnessing 'Rillanne's' execution. Rin's voice appeared on the soundtrack as she pushed through the crowd to get to the front.

_Even if the everyone in the world (Finally, the time has now come)_

_Were to turn completely against you (As the bells' three chimes sound end of your last day)_

_Protect you I shall, I will keep you safe (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)_

_So just keep smiling but somewhere else you'll have to go to (My favourite phrase is the last thing you say)_

"Oh, it's tea time!"

_CHOP!_

_Dong! Dong! Dong!_

Overwhelmed by the sickening noise, Rin collapsed on the floor in tears. She knew perfectly well that her best friend was quite safe and merely hiding behind the guillotine but the thought of Len dying was far too much. She was a mess. The track finally ended, the lighting went back to normal and Master started loudly clapping.

"Fantastic everyone!" he praised happily. "That was great! I seriously doubt we'll have to run through again. We'll film the children tomorrow. Oh, and Rin? It's over. You can come out of character."

But Rin found she couldn't stop crying. More and more tears were racing down her face. Len dying... Len kissing Miku... Len dying... Len loving Miku... It was all far too much.

Len cautiously crouched down next to his weeping friend and asked softly, "Hey, Rin-chan? Why are you still crying?"

"Y-you...guillotine..." Rin sobbed back, her face buried in her hands.

Len sighed and chuckled lightly. "Don't be daft. I'm perfectly fine, see?" he smiled and gently placed a hand on her golden head. "Please stop crying."

Rin looked up slightly and stuttered in a tiny voice, "A-a-and Mi-Miku..."

Len tilted his head to the left in confusion and asked, "What about Miku?"

Rin gasped when she realised what she'd said. Not wanting Len to get anymore out of her, she shot up and dashed out of the studio, leaving her cloak floating down behind. Len stumbled up and started to run after her. Mind you, he was having some trouble. It's pretty hard to run in a big dress like that. Especially if you're a guy who isn't used to wearing dresses.

As Len zoomed (kind of) down a corridor after Rin he passed Piko and Miki.

"Oi, Len! I thought your shooting would've been over by now!" called Miki after him.

Piko smirked and snickered, "Ah, that's right. He has. But he's still wearing the dress? Oh, I see! He's developed a taste for the ladies fashion! Nice...nice... You look so pretty, Len!"

Miki laughed at Piko's comment but Len only yelled back over his shoulder, "Shut up you stupid shota! At least my main outfit is shorts and not a skirt, unlike yours!"

Piko went crimson while Miki was in hysterics on the floor. Len would've loved to stay and tease some more but he had to get to Rin. What had happened?

Rin ran around a corner but tripped over a pile of cardboard boxes in the process. Before she went flying, Len caught up behind her and grabbed her wrist. She tried yanking him off but it was no use. He had her tightly. Rin eventually stopped struggling but faced away from Len.

"Rin?" panted Len. Running in a big dress along with a tight suit underneath was awful. Len learned the hard way. "What...what happened there? What about Miku?"

Rin murmured something but Len couldn't hear at all. He pulled on her arm, but not hard enough to hurt her. Rin got the message and finally said, "Why don't you look at me like that?"

"...what?"

Rin spun around, tears of anger and frustration in her eyes. She'd had enough and she was going to get the message through to Len. Enough hints, she was confessing.

"Why don't you look at me like that? Why don't you touch me like that? Why don't you feel for me like that?!" she cried at him.

"..."

Rin scowled. "I WANT you to look at me. I WANT you to touch me. I WANT you to feel for me!"

"..."

Getting even more frustrated Rin said, "And all you seemed to care about was Miku! You and her on the stage just now, what was going on?!"

"..."

"And you KISSED her! You actually KISSED her! I can't even believe that-"

Rin was cut off by Len lifting his hands up on her shoulders. Her eyes went wide and she held her breath. Len's hands slowly traveled to the back of Rin's neck and then up to her cheeks. He cupped them gently and smiled. His gaze was genuine and loving. Rin was stunned.

"How about this, eh? I AM looking at you. I AM touching you. I AM feeling for you." With that, he leaned in.

Rin tried to push him off but Len was glued to the spot. As Rin's eyes grew wider and wider, Len's gaze only grew warmer and warmer. Rin knew her cheeks were scarlet but she was surprised to notice Len's face was tinted pink. It was the same face she'd seen earlier towards Miku. She didn't know what to think. How could she know for sure?

"I blushed because I was thinking of you. I cried tears of joy because I stopped myself from kissing Miku. Just ask her," Len said with a grin before he was certain it was time. He went all the way and pressed his lips against Rin's.

Len felt so warm to Rin. Nothing could have prepared her for the moment. The caress of his lips were softer than she could have ever imagined. Her heart was practically leaping out of her chest and her eyelids fluttered closed. As for Len, he was over the moon. Finally, the girl he'd been dreaming of for so long. Finally, she was his.

They broke off but went right back in as the kiss started to get deeper. He pushed his tongue through which Rin gladly allowed. The blondes began to cling to each other desperately, like they were each other's lifeline. Rin's arms were tightly clenched together around the back of Len's neck while his hands were holding her tightly around her waist. It was hard to restrain himself from slipping his hands any further for gentlemanly reasons.

Rin suddenly pulled away and gasped, "Len..."

"Hm?" Len replied, panting heavily with his eyes still closed.

Rin hesitated. "Do you think...um... Could you take off the dress?"

Len's eyes snapped open and he went the colour of a beetroot. In the heat of it all, he'd completely forgotten he was wearing a dress. He tried reaching for the zip but failed. Rin giggled, reached over to yank down the zip and Len carefully eased the dress off and chucked it on the floor beside them.

Len pushed Rin up against the corridor wall and captured her mouth with his own yet again. Rin was in heaven. That fantasy of hers, her favourite fantasy, it was even better than she'd thought. She loved the way Len was taking control, capturing her completely and making her feel weak at the knees. Len helped her by pushing his body against hers to prop her up and the sudden connection left the two gasping in each other's ears. Rin had always thought she would be the dominant one out of the two but this had definitely proved her wrong.

Len left her lips, causing her to whine in protest but they were soon replaced to soft moans as Len gently kissed her neck. He kissed one spot several times to find Rin moaned louder there. He started to gently stuck, leaving Rin in pure bliss. Her dainty fingers were tangled in his hair and her eyes were glazed over with nothing but love for Len.

"ARRRGGHHHH! THERE ARE IDENTICAL SERVANTS SCREWING EACH OTHER DOWN HERE! TURN BACK! TURN BACK!"

Rin and Len jumped and looked over to where the yelling had come from. A bluenette and purple head were dashing down the corridor in opposite directions. Then Len remembered they were wearing exactly the same servant costumes. He mentally noted to find a way to kill Kaito and Gakupo later on. He sighed, released Rin from the wall but brought her into his arms in a tight hug.

"Satisfied?" he asked, still panting slightly.

"Much," Rin replied breathlessly.

Len smiled over Rin's shoulder and added, "Me too. But I'm glad we stopped, we were getting a little...um...into it."

Rin giggled and drew back so she could look Len directly in the eye. She smirked and said seductively, "True. But I wouldn't mind you being my Servant Of Evil any time."

Len Kagamine had never blushed harder in his life.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••**

Well, unlike many other fans who have been with Vocaloid for several years, I've sadly not been here awfully long. BUT yesterday marked one year of me loving Vocaloid! I'd heard/watched a few songs (World Is Mine, BOYRS) but it wasn't until April 24th that...I clicked on a video called, 'Servant Of Evil Classical Version PV'

FATE WAS CHANGED

Servant Of Evil started my Vocaloid (mainly Kagamine) obsession and it's still one of my favourite songs ever. (I just hate the LenxMiku parts...BLARGH!) So this was made! And I made sure to add in lots of extra RinxLen fluff because it's a special :D

BTW just want to make two things clear. 1) Yes, I know Allen didn't really kill Michaela and it was really Ney and blah blah blah. This is the way I've always liked to see Servant Of Evil, this is the way I'll write it :) 2) I know the lyrics aren't completely correct. That's because these are MY ENGLISH LYRICS THAT I TRIED TO RHYME...TERRIBLY...OTL...

I hope you enjoyed! :D (The more reviews, the quicker I update).


	13. I Need You

Right, you guys. I have spent ages on this thing. Seriously, my fingers are exhausted and my head is aching. I've put my heart and soul into this one shot. It's 2am, I was determined to finish it. It's pretty long, but I really hope you'll like it!

Two things so say: One is that this is written in Rin's point of view and she's referring to Len as 'you'. So this isn't RinxReader. Just picture Rin with Len and her mentally referring to him as Len, ok? ^^' Two is that I usually rate things T in a panic and when I look closer, they could probably be rated a K. THIS IS DEFINITELY T for depressing themes, a bit of lime (NOT LEMON) and a bit of gore. This also contains twincest so I'm sorry if you're not a fan of that. Enjoy!

I do not own Vocaloid!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

I Need You

Hello, it's been awhile. Well, actually, no it hasn't. But it seems like it's been forever, when in fact, it's been merely a week.

Can you hear me ok? Do I sound muffled? Or can you not hear my voice at all? You could show me a sign of some sort so I know you can hear me. I'm waiting... No? No sign? Well, I'll just have to trust you can hear me.

I just really need to talk to you. I know it's hard for me to get across. It's very hard. In fact, almost impossible. But I believe I'll get through to you. I've been thinking a lot over the time we've been apart. I'm overflowing with my thoughts and I really need to let them out.

For starters, I was wondering if you remembered that party? You know, the party. The one where... where the drama first started. How stupid of me, of course you do! If you didn't remember that then... well... let's just say I'd be extremely worried.

We were only seven years old. Your hair was actually quite short back then. I remember, mother wouldn't let you grow it until you became a teenager. I also remember you getting jealous of my hair. You always pulled at it when you got mad at me. But then you'd feel bad and gently stroke your fingers through it. I loved your touch. It always made me feel safe. It made me feel happy.

Anyway, Gumi was turning eight. You still remember Gumi, right? We were really good friends with her. She was fun, kind and sweet. Although a little bonkers. But you need someone slightly mad around, don't you? Life is so much more interesting and not to mention entertaining with someone like Gumi about.

It was a sunny, Summer's day. The event was nothing more than a cute backyard tea party with a little bouncy castle. I remember Kaito bounced a little too hard, went flying through the air and landed in a heap in the neighbour's garden. He cried for nearly an hour on Gumi's mother's lap. I seriously doubt you've forgotten Kaito. Who could forget a lovable goofball like that?

All was fine and happy. You and I played tag with Gumi and the other's for hours on end. I've got this odd memory of Piko crashing right into Miki and they both had huge bruises on their foreheads. Ah, Piko and Miki. A mischievous duo nearly as close as you and I. You know, come to think of it, everyone was getting hurt at Gumi's party in one way or another but only in playful ways. You always get a bit bumped when you play, right?

Things were running smoothly until someone showed up late for the party. A girl with long, peachy-pink hair tied in ponytail and chocolate-brown eyes. She wore a little, red dress with a Hello Kitty picture on the bottom left and a little red bow in her hair to match. Yep, like you could forget her. It was Iroha Nekomura, Gumi's cousin.

Iroha was awfully shy and didn't talk much. She just answered questions with a 'Yes' or 'No' or 'Sometimes'. Her voice was soft and sweet. Many of the children at the party quickly took a liking in her and tried to get her to play. But, no. She was quite happy playing in the corner, by herself. Eventually, most of the kids gave up and went on to enjoying the party. You and I, however, took this as a chance to get to know her.

Once we approached, we realised what had Iroha so occupied. In her arms, she cradled a little, white stuffed kitten. She gazed at it lovingly, as if it was a real, living cat. She looked up at us when we sat down.

"Can I have a stroke?" You asked gently, reaching out your hand.

"Ngh!" came the noise from Iroha as she drew her kitten into her chest protectively. Her expression was fierce, surprising for the sweet girl she'd made out to be earlier on.

I got down on all fours and crawled over to her. I reached out as well and said, "We won't hurt him, we just want a stroke."

"It's a she," said Iroha, her nose up in the air. However, she slowly spread her arms and held out the toy cat. "But I guess it's ok if you stroke her a little."

"Yay!" You and I cheered and stroked the plush animal, while Iroha made little mewing noises and giggled.

We managed to ease Iroha out of the corner and got her to play with us and the rest of the children. She was such a lovely, little girl. She seemed really happy. I guess she was just shy meeting all the new people. Her laugh was contagious and the three of us couldn't stop giggling.

After awhile, we started to grow a little bored. The party still wouldn't be over for about half an hour, so we decided to find a game to occupy the three of us. Iroha suggested hide and seek but there weren't really enough places for us to hide ourselves. You then suggested and idea of taking turns to hide Iroha's kitten and the other having to find it. Iroha was, of course, reluctant at first but you managed to convince her. I swear its your smile. No one can resist giving in to your smile.

"I...I don't know," Iroha had said, clutching tightly onto her cat.

You gently put your hand on her shoulder and said, "It'll be alright. We won't hurt her!"

Iroha hesitated but then smiled and carefully held out her cat to you.

"Great!" You said. "Now, my sister and I will hide it!" You gently pushed Iroha away and she went and crouched down in her corner so she wouldn't see us hiding the cat. "Come on," you said and grabbed my hand. You pulled me around the front of the house.

"Why are we here?" I asked and tilted my head in confusion. "We'll get in trouble if Gumi's mum finds us."

"I know, I know," you said and stopped with a mischievous glint in your eyes. "But this is for the game!" You let go of my hand and walked over to the big tree that stood in front of Gumi's house. Before I could stop you, you were clambering up that tree. You sped up it, almost like a cat desperately trying to get away from a dog. Cat... cat... Realisation dawned upon me.

"Don't put Iroha's cat up there!" I cried up to you. "You'll upset her!"

You chucked and stopped on a branch. You carefully set the little, plush kitten down. "It'll be fine, re-" You stopped speaking as we both heard a small cracking noise. I held my breath, expecting the branch to break but thankfully, it held. A car quickly drove past causing a breeze of air to fly by us.

"You stupid head!" I scolded. "Look!" I pointed to the branch, then the road in front of Gumi's house which the branch hovered over. "If that snapped, that car could've hit you!"

By this time, you'd already scrambled your way down the tree. Dusting off your hands, you said, "But the car didn't hit me, did it? Now, we just have to go tell Iro-"

"Gumi said you guys came around here," said that sweet voice you and I had quickly grown to love. I looked around to find Iroha staring at us, her arms behind her back and she was swaying on the spot. "Why are you-" Her gaze focused on the tree. "My kitten!" she cried and ran over to the tree.

"Iroha, no!" I called out and tried to catch up to her. It was no use, by the time I'd reached the tree she was already half way up it. Her light frame allowed her to soar up the tree, even quicker than you did and in a few seconds she was already on the branch where you'd placed her kitten. She picked it up and hugged it close to her chest.

She then looked down to us and said, "I trusted you!" Tears appeared in her eyes. "You promised she wouldn't get hurt! You scared her!" She sniffed and brought her left hand to her face, whimpering quietly.

"Iroha, we're sorry," I apologized, even though it was you who should've been doing it. "We didn't mean it. Please come-"

_Crack!_

"Iroha!"

Before we could do anything, Iroha started to tumble to the ground. Why? Why did it have to happen? Why did a car have to come down the road that very moment?!

I held back a scream as the car shot into her, sending her flying through the air and landing with a sickening crunch on the other side of the street. I ran across the road and the driver of the car joined me, yelling for help. When I saw her properly, I had to look away. I'll never forget the sight of Iroha's mangled body, covered with blood and her joints bending in all the wrong directions.

I couldn't bring myself to walk back, only crouched down on the edge of the curb, choking back sobs and forcing myself not to be sick. When I looked up I could see multiple people, including Gumi's mother, rushing over to the scene. Many were screaming, others wailing. It wasn't long before I felt someone pick me up and carry me back over to Gumi's house.

I was taken into the living room. You were already in there, sat on the sofa. Although, you weren't...well...you. You were somewhere far away. Your eyes no longer held that happy boy you always were. You weren't frowning, you weren't smiling. Your lips were simply pressed in a thin line. Whoever was carrying me lowered me down on the sofa next to you. They walked out of the room and just left us in silence.

I tried so very hard to get your attention, but you just continued to stare into space. You weren't there. You might as well have died with Iroha.

And that, was the day, that I lost you for awhile.

The doctors said you'd come around after a few days. You'd start being the boy we all knew and loved. But you didn't. Even after Iroha's funeral, you still kept your words locked up inside you. Your gaze still wasn't yours either. You were trapped in some sort of deep depression none of us could get you out of.

The time when you were silent was so lonely for me. We shared a bed and when we used to sleep, we'd snuggle up next to each other and whisper stories to each other but in your depressed state, you simply lay on your side, completely ignoring the fact I was there. I tried hugging you many times, but you just lay as stiff as a board. You never returned them. I cried myself to sleep so many times and you didn't do anything about it.

You and I, we were a team. We were joined at the hip and there wasn't anything we wouldn't do together. But you could no longer come to school. You weren't able to due to your depression so I had to go alone. I still had friends there, Kaito, Piko, Miki and even Gumi. She was still shaken up from the accident. After all, Iroha was her beloved cousin but she still treated us the same way she used to. But, without you by my side for the whole day, things just weren't right.

I talked to you a lot. Mum, dad and the doctors said it was a good way for you to start responding again. I told you stories of things that'd happened in school, I told you jokes and even read books to you. You sat and listened, staring at me the whole time. But your eyes weren't really in focus and you never said a word.

I hated you for leaving me yet not leaving me. But then I also felt sorry for you and started to feel bad for hating. I still loved you more than anyone in the world. I was desperate for you to show your love for me back but you didn't. You were like an emotionless robot.

Finally, when we were twelve, over four years after the accident, you spoke.

It was a Saturday afternoon and I was cooped up in the corner of our room, propped up on a big, orange bean bag and fully engrossed in a book Gumi had leant me. Sunshine poured through the windows, resting on out bed in the center of the room. You were lying on the bed, hands behind your head and breathing deeply. I could tell you were lost in thought.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling noise as you sat up. I looked up at you. You were staring at me with those distant eyes.

"What?" I asked, although I knew I wouldn't get a reply.

You got up off the bed and slowly walked over to me. I lay my book down, wondering what you were up to. You crouched down in front of me. We looked into each other's eyes for a while without moving, without me speaking. Finally, you shifted and wrapped your arms around yourself. I looked at you quizzically. You started rubbing your arms with your hands.

"Are you cold?"

You did nothing.

"Do your arms hurt?"

You did nothing.

"Do you... Do you want a hug?"

You blinked.

I gasped quietly and my eyes widened. "You want a hug?"

You blinked twice.

I got onto my knees and carefully reached my arms out. You didn't come into them so I shifted closer to you and gently wrapped my arms around you. We stayed like that for a few minutes. You were still stiff and I was starting to lose hope but to my surprise, I felt movement and you slowly wrapped your shaky arms around me. I quickly drew back to veiw your face.

What met my eyes was no longer your dull, lifeless gaze, but your sparking, blue eyes that were full of nothing but love and life.

"Len?" I asked hopefully, my heartbeat increasing.

"Rin!"

I threw my arms back around you and tackled you to the ground so I was on top of you. You hugged me back tightly. I buried my face in your neck and gripped your body so tightly, I'm surprised it didn't crumble. I started to feel something wet and found we were both crying.

"Len!" I cried over and over. "Len! Len!"

"Rin, I'm sorry," you choked out. "Rin, it's all my fault."

"Shh," I hushed into his ear. "It's all in the past. It was an accident. Oh, you have no idea how wonderful it is to hear your voice!"

"No, Rin," you sniffed and pushed me back a little so you could look me in the eye. "I mean, yes, I'm guilty about what I did. If I'd never have gone too far then maybe Iroha would still be, you know..." You looked so heartbroken. "But I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Done what?"

"You know exactly what I mean! I locked myself away. I'm sorry!" he cried into my ear. "I heard you crying all those nights, yet I did nothing. I couldn't. I'm sorry!"

"I don't care," I said softly. "You're you again. You're back. I'm happy."

Mum and dad soon walked in on our tearful embrace and it wasn't long until they were sobbing as well. You were no longer trapped. You were no longer the emotionless robot. You were back. You were you again. That was all I ever wanted, for you to be you. I was over the moon. I was so happy I wanted to cry forever. I was so glad...so glad...

That night, we were huddled together once again. How I missed your warmth in the night. I felt complete again with you next to me. It wasn't long before you started going to school again. Everyone was so pleased to have you back. Kaito, Piko, Miki, and Gumi all welcomed you back with loving arms. There were times where you would break down and keep saying that Iroha's death was all your fault but I just held you close and told you it was all an accident and what was done, was done.

Life was good again.

Or so I thought.

It was honestly just a suspicion at first. Maybe even a mistaken sensation. The feeling of having you back after so long overwhelmed me and I had so many emotions bundled up inside me it was hard to make sense of what was what. But I knew the main emotion was love. Deep, deep love. At first, I only recognized it as sibling love. Everyone else would. But over time, I noticed changes.

When we turned fourteen, our parents thought it was time to give us separate rooms. We pleaded and begged and eventually, they allowed us to continue sharing the room but we'd have to have seperate beds. I was on the right side of the room, you were on the left. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep without you. You ended up sneaking into my bed most nights and darting back into your own just before our parents woke up.

The feeling of not having you close to me was awful. Especially since you'd 'come back to life' because I was extremely clingy, scared you'd drift off into another depression. You didn't seem to mind but I couldn't help but feel bothersome. What fourteen year old clings onto their brother like that?

I grew even more suspicious as my reactions towards you started to change. We were hitting the dreaded thing known as 'puberty'. I began noticing more about you. Like how you were starting to grow taller than me, your face was losing it's round, childlike features and your voice, although not quite all the way yet, sounded more mature than before. Whenever you looked at me, brushed passed me, said my name or hugged me, I could feel myself growing warm and a tickly sensation resting in my stomach.

Then, something happened that let me confirm my suspicions.

When we turned sixteen, we had a new girl join our cass. Her name was IA. When we first saw her, you, I and the rest of our little group of friends found ourselves gasping. She looked so much like Iroha, just her hair was a lighter pink and her eyes were blue instead of brown. She was sweet and friendly, and had a very similar smile. I remember looking over at you to find you in a daze. Not a depressed daze, but an admiration daze.

We got talking to her. Apparently, she had no relation to Iroha whatsoever but the similarity was still astonishing. Miki took a srong liking to her and the two got talking like they were long lost best friends. Kaito and Piko seemed intrigued also, but you were the one who seemed most interested. You exchanged a few conversations with her, both of you smiling and laughing. I pretended I didn't see it and talked to Gumi.

At the end of the school day, I was by my shoe locker waiting for you to show up. I was growing impatiant. It wasn't like you to keep me waiting. Kaito walked passed and I called on him.

"Kaito? Have you seen Len?" I asked hopefully.

Kaito snickered. "Sure have. He's with that IA girl. They're in the music room." He walked off smirking before I could ask him anything else.

My chest started to feel heavy with worry and panic. I wondered what you could possibly be up to with IA. It must have been something important to keep me waiting so long.

I marched my way to the music room. Luckily, it was on the same floor I was on and it didn't take me too long to get there. I flew down the corridors and slid to a halt in front of the classroom door. I opened it slowly, peeking in.

I dropped my school bag on the floor and cupped my mouth with my hands. What met my eyes was the sight of you pinning a wide eyed IA to the wall. She didn't look at all comfortable, but you were closing in on her. The sound of my arrival startled you both and you both turned around. When I saw you, my eyes grew even wider. You weren't you. You were once again that emotionless robot that you took so many years to break away from. For a second, I was terrified you were going to stay that way but your eyes soon re-adjusted to your surroundings and a look of guilt flashed across your face.

I ran away. I couldn't bring myself to stay. The way you were pinning IA to the wall was causing something dark to stir inside me. Something dark indeed. The anger gnawing at my chest and the tears starting to spill from my eyes told me something. They told me I was jealous.

As I ran home, I thought to myself, 'Why might I be jealous? You can quite happily get a girlfriend if you wanted one. I'm surprised you haven't gotten one already. Kaito has, he's found that Miku girl. I'm sure you'd want one too. But why do I mind so much?'

I stormed through the door and sprinted up the stairs. Mum and dad were out working until later on that evening so I was home alone. Good job too. It would've been awkward to explain why I was crying. I went into our room but in my tearful state, I left the door open and just ran into the corner, throwing myself onto the orange bean bag.

I took in a deep breath and was met with the scent of a mixture of oranges and bananas. Because I used to be the only one to sit on it, it used to only smell of oranges but since the day you broke free, you'd sat on it a lot too and your scent had slowly settled in. I sniffed again and found that the scent comforted me. It was the sign of us two being together. You and I as a team.

When the tears stopped, I sat up and sighed. I puffed my cheeks out in thought. Why would I possibly be jealous? You were my brother. It wasn't like I would be interested in you in that way... or was I? I quickly thought about the strong emotions, the clinginess, the blushing, the jealousy. My mouth dropped open in shock.

I'd... I'd fallen in love with you.

I put my head in my hands and groaned loudly. Why? Why was it you? I knew why... It was your kind personality, your amazing smiles, your loving arms. I threw my head back on the bean bag and frowned. I was surprised I wasn't still crying. After all, I was a girl who has just realised she was in love with her twin brother. No, I just found myself simply angry at those feelings. I was worried too. What if someone found out? They'd be disgusted. Feelings like that are frowned upon.

But, I recalled Gumi always saying, 'Love is love, no matter what. Someone can marry their dog for all I care.' I think a human and a dog are pushing things a little but maybe...maybe we would be ok? It wasn't like I was going to put my feelings towards you into action. I'd keep them hidden. Yep, that was what I was going to do.

I heard the front door shut. Knowing you were home, I sat up straight, grabbed a nearby book and shoved my nose into it. My tears were long gone. I just hoped my eyes didn't look red. The sound of your footsteps approached the bedroom and not two seconds later, your handsome face was in view.

"Rin?" you asked breathlessly. I guessed you must have ran home.

I looked up from my book and said, "Yes?"

You started to approach me, your thumbs twiddling awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I asked and tilted my head to the side. I decided playing dumb was one of the best escapes.

You scowled and plonked himself down next to me, causing me to bounce up slightly since you now weighed slightly more than me. "You can't lie to me. I saw the look on your face."

"Alright," I sighed and pushed my book onto the floor. "I was just a little surprised was all. No biggie."

You scoffed and said disbelief, "No biggie? Seriously, Rin? What really made you run away?"

"Your eyes," I said sadly. At least that was half of the truth. "You were distant again. I was scared you'd stay like it." I balled my hand into a fist. "I can't let you go silent again! I won't!"

Before I could say anymore, you had grabbed my head and pulled me into your chest. My ear was pressed against your heart and I could feel it beating rapidly. "That's why I'm apologizing. " You wrapped your arms around me and squeezed. You were so warm.

"And IA?" I said without realising and bit my lip hard to punish myself. I should not have said that.

"You mean, what happened?" you asked.

"Mm," was the noise I made to tell you you was right.

"Well," you sighed, drawing out the word. "I'm not quite sure. I didn't mean to...um, corner her. I just, she looks so much like Iroha. I guess I just felt guilty."

"Len," I said said sadly and looked up at you. You were staring up to the ceiling. I reached up and put my hands around the back of your neck, causing you to look down at me. "Like...you wanted to make it up to her?"

You glanced to the side. "I honestly don't know," you said. "I knocked over a pile of music sheets and the sensei ordered me to stay behind and tidy up. IA offered to help. She started asking about Iroha and was she my girlfriend or something. I sort of lost it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to get more of an answer.

"I lost control," you said and shrugged. "My body was taking the lead. I didn't necessarily want to do that to IA, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't do anything. It was just like before. I was stuck."

"If you ever become like that again, I'd be devastated."

"I know, I would be too," you said and leant down to kiss the top of my head. My stomach did backflips. "I'm sorry."

"You can stop apologizing," I said, averting my gaze since I knew my face was probably crimson. But I had to ask something. I had to know. "Did you actually kiss her?"

"No."

"O-Oh..."

"Why?"

I was stupid. I shouldn't have done what I did next. I didn't mean to but I guess deep down somewhere inside me, I was desperate. I slowly reached up. Your eyes grew wider and wider as I got closer to you. I stopped a few millimeters in front of your face and dreamly shut my eyes.

"Because...of this..."

I went in all the way and planted my lips onto yours. I'd given my own brother my first kiss. You did nothing at first, only stood rigid. But after a moment or two, you started to press back. Our lips started moving together. They seemed to be a perfect fit. All I could taste, feel, smell...it was all you. I wouldn't have wanted anything more.

We'd started adding in our tongues to the mixture when you suddenly came to your senses and roughly pulled back. I let go of you and brought my hands to my chest. You stared at me. I couldn't read your eyes. They were clouded over with so many emotions, it was hard to tell what was what.

You looked up to the ceiling with your hands on your forehead and leant back. You then bent over and moved your hands down to cup your nose and your mouth. You groaned in what seemed to be anger and I backed away slightly, suddenly feeling a little scared.

"Rin!" you exclaimed, standing up straight again. "You...I... What was that?!"

"I...I'm not sure," I answered truthfully. I was in love with you, but I honestly didn't know where the kiss came from. You looked like you were about to explode on me so I quickly said, "Before you accuse me, you kissed me just as much as I kissed you!"

"Argh!" you yelled out and started stumbling around the room. "I did...I DID! Ugh!" You went down to sit on your bed and bent over so your head was on your lap.

I cautiously approached you. I couldn't think of anything to say. I sat down next to you. You seemed to be rocking back and fore. I tried rubbing your back but it only caused you to quickly sit up and look at me worriedly.

"Rin, don't you realise what we've done?!" you asked, your tone panicked and your eyebrows tilted. I didn't reply, only nodded while looking to the side. "Rin, I'm sorry. I should have pushed you off. I shouldn't have let you do that. But...but it felt so good..."

"Then, kiss me again."

"What?! You know I can't..."

"Please?"

"Rin, please I-"

I cut you off by literally throwing myself at you, catching you by surprise. You fell flat on your back, with me laying down ontop of you with my hands on your chest. You were about to say something when I reached down and pressed my lips against yours once again. You started to struggle and tried to speak but I wasn't allowing it and continued to move my lips against yours. It didn't take long before you stopped trying to fight me off and melted into the kiss.

Not ten minutes before I'd told myself I'd never put my feelings towards you in action, but I couldn't help it. My heart had seemed to take control over my body and my mind had shut down. I wanted to be in your arms. I wanted your lips to be pressed against mine. I just wanted you.

After many kisses, touching and gasping, we finally managed to stop. You held me close in your arms and I hugged you back tightly, burying my head in your warm neck. We lay in silence, apart from our deep breathes. Neither of us knew what to say. I was scared I'd say something wrong to you. You were scared you'd say something wrong to me.

I finally worked up the courage to speak and asked, "What now?"

You were silent for a while. I could tell you were thinking carefully about our situation. "Well," you finally said, "I know that after what's just happened, I don't think we can ever go back to just being twins." I sadly nodded against you. "Whatever happens, this has to be a secret between us and only us. We can't let anyone know."

"Right," I said, nodding again but started to feel guilty. You were being so brave for me. I couldn't help but start to regret my actions. I loved you so much yet was so selfish. "I'm sorry, Len. I couldn't help it! I-"

"Shh," you hushed and nuzzled my forehead with your nose. "I wouldn't be giving up what I'm about to give up if I didn't want this. Somehow we'll make this work, Rin. I promise."

We lay like that for a little longer, simply enjoying each other's presence when we heard the front door open and our mother call, "Kids! We're home!"

You sighed and slowly sat up. I was still clinging onto you so you ended up pulling me up with you. You looked at our entwined limbs and sighed, "We should go downstairs separately. We'll cause less suspicion."

I nodded and reluctantly began to untangle myself from you. I scrambled off the bed and straightened out my clothes. Our activities had made them rather wrinkled. You brought your knees up to your chest and stared off into space, obviously thinking again. I watched you as I walked over to the bedroom door. I stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in your state. You looked so worried and the guilt came upon me again.

Without thinking, I said, "Len, I love you." You looked up at me but I left before you had the chance to say anything back. I was scared.

I couldn't look out parents in the eye the whole evening. If they had any idea about what we'd been up to they'd be disgusted. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if they disowned us. We were filthy, I more than you since I dragged you into everything. Maybe if I'd never even asked if you'd kissed IA, we'd still be just twins.

When I finally got to bed, I was tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep at all. When you came into the room, at first I seriously thought you'd go to your own bed but I soon found the covers being lifted slightly as you climbed in with me. Your arms instantly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to you. I could feel your breath on my neck.

"Rin?" you asked softly.

"Hm?" I sleepily responded.

You put your lips by my ear and whispered, "I love you too." You then proceeded to take my chin with your fingers, guided my face to meet yours and kissed me.

And so, our double life began.

In school we were just the Kagamine twins, known to be close but nothing more than a pair of mischievous, joyful siblings, as we also did in out anyone elses presence. But after school, when our parents weren't home, we were a forbidden couple.

We managed to keep it hidden. To this day, I'm surprised no one has found out. I think some of our friends, especially Kaito and Miki (being the more observant) had a few suspicions but at the end of the day I'm sure they waved it off, thinking we'd never do such a thing.

You kissed me and hugged me and caressed me and loved me. I wasn't ashamed to admit to you I loved all of it. I was your partner now and I was truly opening myself to you. If I was down, all I ever needed was a hug or peck or soothing words from you. My regrets to you were starting to disappear when I realised that your love was sincere and willing. You wanted me just as much as I wanted you.

Though there was the constant weight on my shoulders of lying to everyone. We were breaking the law! But it felt too good to stop and I knew both our hearts would shatter if we ever had to pretend being a couple never happened. Those hours after school were some of the happiest in my life.

Then, one Friday you stayed off school. You weren't ill, you'd just failed to get any sleep the night before due to the heat. Summer was fast approaching. But I, being the heavy sleeper I am, managed to sleep through it all. Mother and father gave in to letting you stay off school since the air conditioning was broken and they hadn't got it fixed yet so it was technically their fault. But when they saw I was wide awake they made me go. I was reluctant to leave you but a little bit of bribery (well...kissing...) got me going to school.

I came home to find a note on the fridge. I got myself some orange juice (my reason for approaching the fridge in the first place) and leaned on the kitchen worktop, sipping my juice and reading the note.

_Dear Rin,_

_We got called on an unexpected business trip and had to leave by lunch. We'll be gone for the weekend and probably be back late Sunday evening. We're sorry we couldn't see you before we went. Len's been asleep the whole day. Make the poor boy a sandwich or something. Look after each other and stay safe!_

_Love, Mum and Dad xxx_

I chuckled at the note and got out ingredients to make you a sandwich. You were always so boring when it came to sandwiches. While I'd be experimenting with marmite and jam, you'd be munching on plain cheese or something unimaginative like that. Well, it's only a sandwich, I know. But you could have at least been a little adventurous.

I carried the cheese sandwich I made for you up to our bedroom. I didn't bother to knock and went right in. What met my eyes was you, fast asleep on your bed. I closed the door gently behind me and trotted over to your side. You were mostly spread out, one hand on your stomach, the other to your side. You mouth hung open slightly and your hair was spread out across the pillow. I loved looking at you with your hair down. It was far more sexy than being tied up.

I placed the plate containing the sandwich on your bedside table and bent over you. I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful. Yet, you looked so adorable to me at the same time that I couldn't resist it and closed the gap between us. I'd only had my lips on your for a few seconds when your eyes opened, closed, and your lips started to move against mine.

You pulled me down onto the bed with you, now kissing me more roughly. Your tongue crashed into mine and we found ourselves battling each other to take the lead. I eventually gave in and let you explore me. You hands had wandered down to my waist and your were holding me tightly.

You suddenly broke the kiss and started planting kisses on my chin. I was breathing heavily as you kissed down my neck at a painfully slow pace. You nipped at me playfully, causing me to squeak in alarm. You chuckled, reached up to me ear and whispered huskily, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." I shivered.

You started nipping at my ears, causing me to let out little moans. I clasped my hand over my mouth causing you to chuckle again. You pried my hand away from my mouth and nipped at my earlobe, earning little mewls from me. You then dug your head back into my neck and kissed me again. I found myself tugging at your shirt.

"Rin," you sighed when you realised what I was trying to do. "What about mum and dad? What if they walk in?"

I grinned and giggled, "They're away. There's a note downstairs. We've got the house to ourselves the whole weekend."

"Oh, do we know?" you said with a smirk. You flipped me over so you were now on top of me, instead of me lying on you. You leaned down and our lips met once again in a passionate kiss.

I still remember that night clearly. That night, I was happier than I'd ever been. I was able to give my all to the one I truly loved and that made me beyond happy. That night, as I lay on your bare chest and looked up at your tired, yet peaceful face, I found myself smiling with genuine happiness. You'd been just as willing as I was and the night was perfect. But I remember the smile was just as sad as it was happy. I knew we'd regret our actions later. Now we'd gone all the way for each other, we'd never be able to let each other go. I still haven't let you go.

"Hey, Rin?" you breathed out. I was a little surprised. I'd thought you'd fallen asleep.

"Yes?" I asked and looked at your face, meeting your gaze.

"Here," you said. I didn't know what you meant at first until I felt you put something around my neck. It was a little cold on my hot skin and tickled a little as you fiddled with it, tying it together behind my neck. When you finished, you happily said, "There."

In the darkness, it still glimmered. You'd given me a necklace. The chain was silver and it held an azure pendant with little yellow specks. I looked up and said, "Why have you given me this? It's beautiful..."

"Just like you," you said warmly. "You see the colours? It's me. Rin, I want you to always remember that wherever I am, whatever the circumstances may be, I'm always with you. I'm with you no matter what if you wear my necklace."

I sniffed and smiled. I was touched by your words and said, "Of course I'll wear it! I'll never take it off. I love you..."

"I love you too," you said with a small grin and reached down to kiss me.

How?

How can one person go from being so happy to being so sad? Sad isn't even worthy of describing my feelings the next day.

When we woke up, we were a little embarrassed over the previous night's events but we found ourselves continue to kiss each other lovingly and snuggled together. You then insisted we go out. I asked why and what you said touched my heart. You wanted to take me on a date. Of course, we'd show as little PDA as possible but I still found my heart beating rapidly at your suggestion.

We took showers, picked out some tidy clothes and were out of the house by midday. You were wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt and I was in a blue frock. You showered before me and while I took mine, you were downstairs packing a picnic basket. We were carrying it together with your hand over mine. Passers by thought we were merely sharing the load but we carried it that way just as an excuse to hold hands.

We arrived at the park. We padded along the soft, green grass and made our way over to a large tree which cast lots of shade from the scorching sun. We made ourselves comfortable and opened the basket. You'd packed all sorts of little snacky things and treats but as soon as I noticed the oranges, I ignored all the foods and dove right for one. You shook your head laughing, only to reach in and grab a banana. We were just as bad as each other.

I looked around, taking in the surroundings. The local park was a pretty nice. It was full of trees and all you could really see was green. Although, it wasn't as peaceful as all parks. I didn't really mind the excited yells coming from children in the distance. It was the busy road right next to the park that bugged me. Cars, trucks and motorbikes zoomed up and down the road, making a racket. But I was still glad Len had taken me somewhere. And he's packed such a lovely picnic, even if the sandwiches were a little boring.

I heard a rustling come from the tree above. I looked up, and to my delight, I saw a little squirrel on the branch above. It was cleaning its paws and it's big, bushy tail was fidgeting about.

"Len, look!" I giggled and pointed to the little creature. There wasn't a reply. "Len?" I asked and looked to the side. You weren't there. I stood up in alarm and walked around the side of the tree, calling your name. I quickly spotted you. You were a few feet away and were talking to someone. I walked over to you slowly and the other person who came into view was none other than IA. Her face was all red and she seemed upset. It looked like she was begging you.

"Len! Please I just-"

"IA, no. I've said this before and I'm saying it again. I'm not interested in starting anything with your. You're a sweet girl, really, you are. But I'm not interested. I'm sorry."

"It's Rin, isn't it?" cried IA, making me jump a bit behind you. Neither you or IA had noticed me yet. "You like Rin!"

"Please," you said, holding out your hands in front of your chest. "She's my sister. Why'd I be interested in her?! She's scrawny, short, flat chested, bossy, too big for her boots and annoying. I'd be crazy to like her!"

I felt my heart catch in my throat. I whimpered quietly, brought my hands up to my mouth and tears made their way to my eyes. You twirled around to face me and a look of guilt, that same guilt you'd shown in the music classroom weeks before, showed up on your features. I didn't know if you'd meant what you said, but as I thought more about it, your description started to match me more and more.

"Rin..." you said worriedly, gently holding out your hand. IA was still behind you. She'd stopped begging and was staring directly at me. "Rin," you said again, "I...I didn't mean-"

"I don't care!" I yelled and shook my head. The tears finally spilled and ran down my cheeks. "After everything! After last night!"

"Rin, please! I-"

"Just leave it!" I cried and took off in the other direction. I heard you running after me, your voice calling me. I think IA stayed behind. Only you were on my trail.

I ran out of the park. My head was ducked down and my tears were making my vision blurry. I could barely see. I didn't have a clue what direction I was going in. I had to get home. I had to get somewhere away from everyone else. I had to get away from you. Your words had hit me pretty hard. I didn't even think that maybe you were only saying those things about me to cover up our relationship. I stupidly jumped to conclusions. I guess your first dramatic incident with IA triggered my thoughts but why couldn't I see the truth? I'm so stupid... I'm an idiot!

_BEEP!_

I stopped in my tracks and looked to the side. I... I was in the middle of the main road! I got really confused and couldn't think properly. Then I noticed it. A van. A van was heading right for me! I couldn't move. I was glued to the spot, overwhelmed with fear.

_BEEP!_

"Rin!"

I felt my body get violently pushed forward. I landed on the other side of the road and snapped my eyes shut, preparing for the excruciating pain. But, to my surprise, I found none. I felt a little bumped, but hardly like I'd been hit by a van. I opened my eyes and sat up, feeling rather dizzy. I was about to get up and continue to run when I heard people screaming. People were gasping and pointing towards the road. I slowly turned around to see what all the fuss was about.

All the colour drained from my face.

Blood... So much blood...

The red liquid covered the front of the van I thought was going to hit me and was splattered along the road. So... the van did hit something. I stood up and gulped. I didn't really want to look. I didn't want to see the bloody body. It would bring back memories of Iroha. Suddenly, I noticed IA on the other side of the park railings. She was screaming and sobbing.

"No!" she cried. "Len!"

My heart stood still.

...Len?

Without another thought, I galloped forward, shoving all the people starting to crowd around the scene. It was no use, I couldn't get passed. I had to check. I had to see for myself that it wasn't you, that I'd heard IA wrong. To my horror, I caught a glimpse through a small gap in the crowd of blonde hair.

"Let me through!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing people to stare. "That's my brother!"

At the word 'brother', people started to shuffle back and cleared a path for me. I ran straight through it, stumbling over my feet as I did so. When I finally reached everything, I dropped to my knees.

There you were, lying lifelessly right before me in a pool of blood. Your white t-shirt was stained crimson, your arms black and blue, your beautiful, blonde hair covered in the sticky liquid and a trail of red running from you lips. I bit my lip and choked back a sob. I had to be dreaming. It wasn't happening. IT WASN'T REAL!

"Len," I whimpered and curled over you. I put my arm under your upper back to hoist you up slightly and my free hand on your cheek. "Len, can you hear me?" All the people surrounding us had fallen quiet.

A small cough filled my ears and your gorgeous, blue eyes slowly opened. They hadn't lost their light just yet. "Rin," you said and smiled. Your voice was raspy and I felt a pang in my chest. You lifted a shaky hand and cupped my cheek, brushing your thumb along my skin soothingly. I felt my face grow wet, from both your blood and my tears. "Rin, all those things I said, I love all of them. If you weren't short or flat or annoying, you wouldn't be you. I've told you before, I love everything about you."

"No," I said and gulped down my sobs. "I shouldn't have ran off. You...how?" I asked. I was still completely unaware of how you'd gotten in front of that van. But then I thought about it...that violent shove... "Len, you pushed me?!"

You continued to smile up at me. "I couldn't let it h-happen to you. I let it happen t-to Iroha. If you got k-k-killed the same way, by my f-fault, I... I wouldn't..."

"But it wouldn't have been your fault!" I cried out, my tears dripping onto your face. Your blood was covering me everywhere but I couldn't care less. "I just said so, I was stupid. Len...don't leave me..."

"Rin..."

"Len, stay awake. People have surely called an ambulance. They'll take you away and fix you up. You'll be ok! Len, please!"

"Rin..."

"What?!" I choked out. My cries were starting to go out of control.

"Rin..." you repeated again as you slowly dragged the hand not on my cheek up to the one on yours. "Please... P-Please kiss me... I w-want... I want one f-final good memory...please..."

I felt everything inside me crumble. You knew you weren't going to be ok. I knew you weren't going to be ok. Even though I could feel myself slowly dying inside along with you, I gave you your wish. I had to make your last moments happy. I reached down and planted my lips on yours. I didn't care about the witnesses. They only thought it was sibling love anyway.

The kiss was tender and sad. It was the type of kiss you'd give a family member before saying goodbye. I guess I was saying goodbye to a family member. But you weren't just my twin, you were my other half, my lover, my light. If your torch dies in a dark room, how do you see? I tilted my head forward even more so my hair washed over our faces, shielding the sight of me starting to move my lips against yours. You weekly kissed back. It broke my heart to realise it was the last time you'd ever kiss me. I started to taste salt. I opened my eyes to find you'd started crying as well. My heart snapped.

I pulled away and you slowly opened your eyes, dreamily staring up at me. You smiled and caressed my cheek again. I held onto your arm. "You're so beautiful," you sighed, gazing at me with nothing but love in your eyes. "I'm g-glad your the la-last thing I got to see. I-I love... I love you, Rin..."

Your hand fell from my face and your eyes slowly closed. The muscles holding your warm smile slowly relaxed and all too quickly, I felt your breath stop.

A very inhuman scream erupted from my throat and I started sobbing, shaking you, trying to get you to wake up. "Len!" I screamed, holding your limp body against my chest. I nuzzled into your neck, only to feel it was losing its warmth. I reached up to capture your cold lips again, but nothing happened. You didn't move. Your eyes wouldn't open, your smile wouldn't return. I'd never hear your voice again. You'd never hug me again. You'd never kiss me again. You were gone.

Someone tried to pry me off you but I fought back, holding onto you tightly and flapping people away from me. They eventually managed to grab a hold of me and picked me up. I kicked and screamed and punched. You were still on the floor. I could see you. But then people crouched around you. Paramedics had arrived, but they'd arrived too late. I screamed more. They had to put me down. They had to let me see you.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp spark of pain in my arm. A paramedic was standing next to the people struggling to hold me with a look of pity on his face. I realised he'd stuck a needle in my arm. I tried to scream again, only to find myself growing awfully dizzy and the room to spin. Everything went black.

I woke up in a white room. I was in some sort of gown and my body had been rid of the blood. I slowly sat up, my body aching all over and looked around. Gumi was sat next to me, staring at me sadly. Her eyes were red, she'd been crying. A tear trickled down my face when I remembered everything. I'd never be able to see you again. Something cold landed on my chest and I looked down to realise they hadn't removed my necklace. Your necklace. I took the pendant in my hands and gazed at it. The amount of tears increased.

Our mother and father returned early from their trip after receiving the news. When they saw me in the hospital, they were crying their hearts out and hugging me tightly. I felt like I'd betrayed them. I hadn't looked after you. You were gone. We'd never get you back. I wanted to apologize to them but I couldn't speak. I wouldn't speak.

My words were sealed away, just like you.

All our friends came to your funeral. It was actually quite a sunny day, almost like you wanted us to try and smile for you. I could almost see you up in the big, blue sky, smiling down on us. Kaito prepared a speech on what a great friend you were and father spoke about how good a son you were. I wanted so desperately to tell everyone how great a brother your were but I couldn't. I found the second I tried to let out any words, the lump in my throat reached the size of a melon and tears threatened to spill. I would speak to you and only you.

Actually, this is the first time I've spoken since the accident. I'm kneeled right in front of you. I do hope you like the flowers I brought. Can you see them? If not, then they're yellow. Yellow was always your favourite colour. It explains the yellow specks on your pendant. The azure is your eyes. Your beautiful, azure eyes. I miss staring into them. Actually, I miss everything. I'd give anything to rewind a week and stop myself from running away. If you were still here, you'd be telling me not to be so silly but I still blame myself. I blame myself for your passing.

You know, I wonder if the tragedy was something, or someone, punishing us. I wonder if someone punished us for our sinful ways. But we couldn't help it. We were very much in love. I..I'm still in love with you. I don't think I'll ever be able to set my eyes on another man. Do... Do you still love me?

I'm clutching my necklace now. You said as long as I wore this, you'd always be with me. I can't tell if you are, but I think so. I think you're watching over me. You've listened to everything I've said. I'm sorry if I rambled a little. You know I can't help it. I'm crying now. I can't stop. My heart is aching.

Even if your mind may be with mine, I still need you physically. I want you to gaze at me with those deep, azure pools that I get lost in so very easily. I long for your strong, yet gentle arms to hold me tight. I wish for your soft, soothing whispers to tell me it's ok. I'd give anything for your warm lips to caress mine. I _need_ you. I need you to be here with me!

But... you can't...

You're far from my reach...

You're on the other side.

I can't get to you.

You can't get to me.

As I clutch your pendant, I wish to myself, wish to myself that I could see you one last time. I shut my eyes tightly and pray. I pray for you to be with me. I open my eyes.

I don't know if I imagined it, but for a moment, I swear I saw your beautiful, shining eyes and that kind, sweet smile.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••

Oh, goodness. I had to stop for a few minutes writing this because I started crying. This is worse than Orphan. I just... I can't... ;_;

Thank you for reading the whole thing. I know it was really long, but I hoped you enjoyed it :) (Sorry for any typos OTL)

Wow! I can't believe Bows and Bananas is on 67 reviews! Where'd the time go? :O I wonder if we can reach 75 by the next one shot... hint...hint...


End file.
